Dropped into Death Note
by Kairia'sYami
Summary: When Sam and Alex are dropped into Death Note because a higher power is bored, Kira had better watch out, because they're not exactly his biggest fans.
1. Prologue (K)

So, this is a story me and AnimePhoenix99 have started writing, with our two OC's Sam and Alex.

Just to let ya know, this first chapter was written by me, the second my Nix, the third by me, so on, so forth. Anyway, review please. ^,^

* * *

First Chappie!

**Sam's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the TV, which was currently showing one of the episodes from Black Butler, I lost track. Alex was on the edge of her seat, waiting to see what happened next, even though she knew since we'd already seen this episode before.

"I'm simply one _hell_ of a-" In the middle of Sebastian's most famous line, it froze. As did the clock, and, for a second, us, before we unfroze. This of course was followed by an ominous (and sort of cliche) voice.

"Hello girls." The voice stated.

"What the hell just happened?!" Alex exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly. "And who are you random voice?!"

"You can call me Ant, and as for what happened I froze time."

"And why did you do that?" I asked a little freaked out, and trying to not snicker at the voice's name.

"Well I'm bored and you two are interesting. So I figured I could use you for my entertainment."

"Oh I love you too random creepy voice!" Alex exclaimed sarcastically.

"Like I said, you are interesting. So I'm going to zap you to an anime world and you can go off and have fun. Entertain me."

"What world?" I asked somewhat suspiciously, and getting progressively more freaked out.

"How about... The Death Note world."

"Ehhhh!" Alex uttered, which was exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes the Death note world! Well off you go!"

"WAIT WHA THE-!" Alex started but was cut off a bright flash of light **(hehe, that rhymed)**.

* * *

Sorry that it was a little short. Don't worry, they won't all be that short, this is just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 (N)

Second Chappie!

Authors note. Nix: Hello people! This is AnimePhoenix99 with my chapter about my OC Alex. I hope you guys like it this story, we thought we would go the untraditional route and not have our characters know what happens. They are suddenly thrown into the middle of a battle they have only heard about back in their world, now they must choose their side hope they remember enough of their friend's rant to save that person. Please enjoy!

**Alex's POV**

I was blinded by a sudden flash of light, unable to finish my sentence. I was suddenly falling through the air but before I could scream I crashed into the concrete below me. I groaned my head lulling to the side slightly as I blinked away the spots from my vision. I sat up, shaking my head. Everything was moving now, and everyone looked like anime people.

"Miss why are you lying on the ground?" A woman asked in Japanese, thank god I took that Rosetta Stone class.

"I tripped is all." I replied, jumping up and brushing myself off. The lady nodded and walked away. I looked around, clearly I was in Japan and what's his name? Oh yeah Ant restarted time once I hit the ground so it wasn't suspicious. My eyes stopped on a piece of glass that reflected my image. I bit back a gasp. My normally auburn hair was now a deep rustic- no blood red color. My normally dull looking icy blue eyes were bright now and much larger. I looked like an anime chick. Wait that means…. NOOOOO MY BOOBS ARE MADE SO MUCH MORE DEFINED!

_Why must I have bigger than average 14 year old boobs?! Wait why am I freaking out about that? I was just thrown into a world that I know almost nothing about. If I remember correctly- WAIT WHERE IS SAM?!_ I looked around my eyes widening. My big sis, I could find her. I took off running down the street randomly, my panic building. Sam was always there for me, always looking out for me. We were sisters, best friends since I was 3 and in the public eye officially sisters since I was 10.

Sam was always there, especially when things got really bad. She was all I had when my parents died when I was 10. They were hit by a drunk driver one night while crossing the road. Sam's parents adopted me after that, we were joined at the hip pretty much. I ran for a mile at least, nothing. I stopped, my hand twitching. Ant, he separated us, just for his own amusement! I clenched my fist and lowered my head, I was angry. I started breathing deeply, closing my eyes as I calmed myself.

I couldn't freak out and breakdown now. I need to figure out where exactly in Japan I was and what year it was. I looked up, seeing a newspaper and magazine stand. Walking up I picked up a paper, pretending to look over it. The print year was 2003. I set the paper down and looked around. I needed an internet café; I need to know what Ant had set up for me. I was smart, not smart as smart as Sam, but I figured if I were to get into the famous, genius orphanage, oh right it was called Whammy's. Anyway if I could get into Whammy's I'd be on the bottom.

But I could hack; I was really good at that. I loved computers and quickly learned how to operate one. Hacking, lying, and observation where my main skills and I was perfectly fine with that, so I walked a little ways looking around. Finally I saw what I wanted, an internet café. Thank god I always keep my wallet on me, I had some money and I was hungry. I walked in and looked at the prices… Yeah I'll go hungry, that's all expensive. I sighed and walked over to the computers, plopping down and cracking my knuckles.

"Let's see if Ant set me up with anything." I murmured, going online. I easily hacked into the government records, looking at the files. Bingo, there was a picture of me. I clicked on it, opening the file.

**Name: Alexandra McNad. **(My old surname before Sam's parents adopted me.)

**Age: 14**

**D.O.B: February 2, 1989**

**Sex: Female**

**Nationality: American**

**Biological Family: Parents deceased for four years, lived with grandparents.**

**Location: Apartment 349 on Rijeka Lane, Kanto Region of Japan.**

**Other Information: Has a very bad, but controlled temper, is currently schooling. Grandparents are paying for apartment.**

_Not bad Ant, not bad. It appears I have an apartment._ I quickly covered my tracks, going back to the café home page and getting up. I walked out and looked around; it wasn't long before I found the street signs and a stand selling tourist maps. I walked up to the stand and grabbed a map, opening it up I found the street I needed and paid the man. Holding open the map I started walking through the crowds.

After getting lost three different times I finally made it to Rijeka Lane. (I made that up. I have no idea if that Lane exists. ._.) Finally I found the apartment complex and walked into the really tall building. I walked through the door and sighed, I was going to have to buy clothes and food and all that fun stuff.

"Hello you Alexandra?" The receptionist asked in broken English. I smiled and nodded.

"I am fluent in Japanese Miss." I said in near perfect Japanese. The receptionist looked relieved.

"I am to give you your key. Your apartment is on the top floor." She said, passing over a key. I bowed, smiling at the lady as I took the key.

"Thank you, I believe I'll enjoy living here." I said to the lady before going over to the stairs. I never like elevators, they were death traps. Plus I had way too much energy to just stand in an elevator. I sprinted up the stairs, maybe Sam would be there! That only made me sprint faster. I reached the top floor, opening the stairwell door as I panted softly; I looked around and turned left. Door, door, door, door, not my number, wrong number, wrong number, ah ha! 349. I stopped in front of the door and grinned.

I carefully slipped the key into the lock, turning it. I heard the soft click and gently opened the door. It was empty and quiet. The living room was beautiful, floral and was painted a soft shade of red. I walked in, closing the door and putting the keys on the dark walnut table. There were paintings on the wall, depicting all sorts of things. Ancient meetings, a ship a sea, a few others, but my favorite had to be a painting of a row of Sakura trees, the petals falling off and blowing in the breeze.

"Maybe Sam is still trying to find her way here." I murmured, looking throughout the house. I walked into the kitchen, the apartment was rather small but it would work well for two or three people. The countertops were a black granite, the appliances stainless steel and shiny. The cupboards were dark wood; my guess would be walnut like the table by the door. It looked really good. The backsplash was black, grey, and white tiles that looked to be in a random pattern. The floors were entirely a dark hardwood, it was clear that the theme was dark for this apartment.

Good I love dark; my favorite colors are black and red, if you couldn't tell by my black skinny jeans, my black T-shirt and my black fingerless gloves. Oh and my black sneakers. I walked down the hallway, opening a door to a room. It was painted a soft red, like the living room. It had nothing in it but a simple bed, a dresser and a nightstand along with a closet. I moved on, going to another room, the bathroom. Moving on I reached the last door and opened it.

The room was painted black, the bedspread was black. The nightstand was wood and the dresser as well. There was also an empty bookcase that would be filled soon enough. On the bed lay a uniform and a piece of paper. I walked up, picking up the paper and unfolding it.

**Alexandra,**

**I dropped you in Japan, but got you an apartment. I will only pay for rent, I won't buy you clothes, and I won't buy you food or any of that. You have to get a job and pay for it yourself. I know I bought you a uniform, only because school starts the day after tomorrow and you won't have money by then. Have fun; entertain me, and good luck.**

**~Ant**

A tick mark appeared on my forehead and I grumbled to myself, putting the note back on the bed and looking over my uniform. It was a white button up shirt, a tan sweater, and a grey skirt. The tick mark grew considerably.

"Why must he drop me here right before school, and why must this uniform be so damn bright?" I picked up the shirt and sighed, hanging them up in the closet. I had kicked my shoes off at the door, so I was in my awesome slick socks. With a sigh I walked out of the room and kicked off the wall, sliding down the hallway. I slid into the living room and flopped down on the black couch, sprawling out and covering my eyes with my arms.

"It's so lonely without Sissy Sam." I murmured with a small sigh. "I'll go out later today job hunting; I need to figure out what I am supposed to do." I had no idea what was supposed to happen here. All I knew was that this Kira something another kid picked up a notebook of death and killed a massive amount of criminals. I guess there was this great detective L, who Kira killed. I think his name was Light? Eh I don't know. The only reason I know L died was because our friend Rose cried about it for days on end.

You know what; I have no fucking idea what to do. I know next to nothing about the series, so how about I wait until Kira rears his ugly head and then work out what I need to do. Until then I shall take a nap. With that I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, dimension travelling is tiring.

~Time skip two days~

I tugged at my skirt as I walked toward my new school. I really hated this skirt. I had gone around, walking all throughout town the past couple of days. It turned out my apartment was 10 blocks from the school. So far the job hunt was unsuccessful, but I had at least figured out what job would be best. There was this café down the street from the school that was hiring. I figured after school I'd run down and apply. The school came into view and I sighed miserably, so many people! I walked up; I probably looked weird as can be.

I had on black eyeliner, a black messenger bag; my blood red hair was in pigtails. Well I called my hair blood red; it looked more like the color of dried blood. That dark red ish color I loved. My nails still had black nail polish from before I was zapped here, black stockings with black tennis shoes and then my school uniform. Definitely odd. Suddenly I heard a bunch of girls scream, and nearly everyone ran over. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw one girl frozen in place, a snake slithering toward her.

"Really?" I sighed and walked forward, kneeling down I set my hand close to its head. People just stared at me as it turned its head. I made a soft noise and it slithered up to my hand, going up my arm and wrapping around it. "I don't understand why you are scared, this little guy is harmless." I turned to the girl, running my finger over its head, which rest on my bicep.

"You're insane!" The girl cried out.

"I'm well aware of my mental status, no need to point that out." I muttered turning and walking back toward a bush. I moved my arm and the snake slithered off into the bush. I didn't even turn to look at the others before I walked into the school, heading toward my first class. There were people everywhere, it was slightly annoying. Finally I made it to the classroom I needed and was stopped by the teacher.

"Alexandra right?" I nodded. "I would request you wait right here until I let you in." I nodded, racking my brain. I needed to remember the Japanese version of my name, oh yeah! After a few minutes the halls were empty and the teacher was talking. "Alexandra, please come in." I walked into the room, clasping my hands in front of me as I looked over the room.

"Hi I am Alexandra; I prefer to be called Alex. Also if the English version of my name is difficult you may call me Arekuzanra or Arekusu for short." I said, I had looked it up online, that was the Japanese version to say my name. The teacher looked slightly impressed before addressing the class.

"Alexandra, if you would take a seat right over there beside Light." I looked at where she was pointing. An empty desk was next to this kid with soft looking brown hair, and sweet honey brown eyes that just screamed of intelligence. I walked over and sat down next to him. _Hey wasn't Kira's name Light or something? Eh I don't know._ I thought, smiling at the guy. "Light I have matched Alexandra's schedule to yours so you can show her around and help her out." Light nodded at the teacher and turned to me.

"Alexandra is an interesting name." He said, his English pronunciation of my name was flawless.

"Thanks, Light is as well. I've never heard someone name their child that. Must mean you are an interesting person." Light blinked then smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh really, what makes you interesting?" I asked, leaning over toward him.

"I am the smartest middle school kid in Japan." I gasped and poked his forehead. He blinked.

"That must mean your brain his huge!" I poked his forehead again and he furrowed his brows in amusement chuckling calmly.

"Let's focus on class for now okay? Then we can get to know each other better during lunch." I nodded, turning back and focusing my attention on the teacher.

~Time skip to end of day~

"You must have been hungry; you ate everything in your lunch and finished off what I didn't in mine." Light commented, throughout the day we had become friends, and I invited him over so he could catch me up on things. I blushed slightly.

"Well umm I haven't really eaten much these past couple of days… You see I'm kinda broke and my grandparents only have enough money to pay for rent." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. Light blinked, frowning slightly.

"Well I can-" I held up my hand and cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, actually on our way I was planning on stopping and applying for a job at the café over there." I pointed to the café up ahead and Light nodded.

"How about while we are applying I buy you something to eat." He asked, I could hear the pity in his voice. I shook my head.

"I'm okay you don't have to." I said, only for my stomach to jump in and grumble loudly. I poked my stomach. "You hush."

"I agree with your stomach, I'll buy you something okay." Light said sternly. I looked at him, smiling I stopped and hugged him. He was such a nice guy, I was completely clueless as to who he would become in three years' time. He hugged me back.

"Thank you Light."

"You're welcome Alex." We pulled back and I walked toward the café. I walked in, fully clad in my uniform.

"Hello." I had walked up to the counter. "I would like to apply for a part time job. I saw you were hiring." I told the lady who was clearly the manager. Light had gone to get a table for us. The manager looked me over.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Fourteen."

"Sorry ki-"

"Please I need this job. I just moved here from America for school and my grandparents only have enough money to pay my rent. I don't have any money for clothes or food or anything like that." I said, my eyes wide and pleading.

"What about your parents?" I sighed, lowering my head to my feet.

"They died four years ago." I murmured. The manager lady blinked, smiling sadly.

"Let me talk to the owner okay." She said. I nodded.

"I'll be over with my friend." I said, going over and sitting next to Light.

"Is that true? About your parents?" He asked softly, I nodded.

"They were hit by a drunk driver, I've lived with my grandma and grandpa ever since." Light frowned slightly and looked up at the waitress that came over.

"I'm buying you something, what would you like?"

"Light you don't have to."

"But I will." He said, I sighed and gave him a smile before ordering a small piece of strawberry crème cake. Light had them get her a regular piece, she sighed.

"You're stubborn aren't you?"

"Only when someone deserves more than they are getting." He said, I huffed and shook my head, smiling.

"I will pay you back once I get the money."

"You don't have to."

"You're not the only stubborn one." Light chuckled calmly. The manager came back over to us and smiled down at me.

"The owner said that we can hire you for a part time job. You come to work on Saturday okay. We'll see if we can keep you from there." She said, I smiled up at the lady and nodded.

"Thank you so much." The lady nodded and let us be.

~Two weeks later~

I was grinning from ear to ear. The café had hired me, enjoying my people skills. I was going to get my first paycheck at the end of the day. My apartment was going to have food! And I needed at least another pair of clothes. I was happy, but I still hadn't found Sam. I missed my big sister. I had no idea where she was and Ant hadn't talked to me once since we came. I was mad at him; he separated us just to watch us squirm. I mentally growled, he was doing it just so we would suffer.

"Have a nice day!" I waved at a sweet couple as they walked out the door, wiping off their table. Each day was the same, wake up, go to school, either go to Light's or have Light come over for math tutoring, then either sit in my butt or fill in for someone at work. Then on the weekends work all day long. It didn't mind it, in fact I enjoyed it, and it helped me make money that I needed. I did wonder how Sam was doing often, especially when I was home in the quiet apartment. I didn't have any books yet and I refused to steal, so it was always quiet. That was when my mind wandered. I watched the door my mind wandering now.

_I wonder what Sam is up to, I hope she's safe._

* * *

Kaira: Hope you guys liked that. I sure did! ^,^ Good job Nix! Anyway, I should have my chapter up soon. Hopefully. Reviews please. They make us happy. ^,^


	3. Chapter 2 (K)

Authors Note: Kaira: Hi! This is my first chapter that only I wrote. This one is about my OC, Sam, and how she gets situated in the DN world! Read On, and then review! ^,^

* * *

Third Chappie!

**Sam's POV**

I groaned and put my hand to my head. As I looked around I realized that I didn't know where I was. So, I did what was logical; rack my brain for any info on how I got here.

Then, I remembered. "Aw, crap." I walked outside, holding on to the brief hope that I might have sleepwalked into the alley I had woken up in, and I wasn't really in the Death Note World, but, alas, I was.

When I looked around more, I realized I was in England, and it was 2003 (found that out by reading a newspaper). Which meant I was close to the Hammy's House or whatever it was called, and that it was a few years before DN starts.

Before I could think further on that fact I remembered; Alex. _Shit! Shit shit shtt! Where is she?!_ I looked around frantically, then sped around, trying to see if I could find her. _Fuck! This is all that stupid Ant's fault! He separated us! Just for his fucking amusement! I can't believe this! I have to protect her! She's my little sis, I have to! It's my job!_

I ran for what felt like forever, and I eventually ended up back in the alley. After catching my breath I realized that, while I would just love to kill Ant for separating me and Alex, I probably wouldn't be able to. I mean, he had the ability to stop time, and insert people into manga.

I leaned against the alley wall so I could calm down. _You're the older sister. You can't break down. _So, I decided I had to find some way to integrate myself into this society so I could get into that orphanage place. Maybe, if I got in, Alex would be there.

I figured I couldn't just walk up the Hammy's (or was it Wammy's?) place and say "Yo, I'm a genius with no records, let me into your orphanage place."

I mean, it was where L grew up (according to Rose, who knows pretty much everything about Death Note. She ranted about it all the time to Alex and I, which is the only reason I know about Death Note in the first place), so if I appeared with no records they would be suspicious that I was looking for L's secrets or something. He was a world famous detective. he must have tons of enemies.

So, first things, first, an identity. As I headed to a library, I saw my reflection in a shop window, and gasped. My normally dull black hair had a purplish sheen to it, and my green eyes looked like emeralds, and they were bigger. I looked like I was from an anime. I had to stifle a giggle as I thought that Alex would probably panic over her boob size once she noticed. I shook my head and continued heading to the library.

When I got to the library, I headed to see if they had computers, and if I could borrow one. Luckily, they did. I'm a good hacker (though definitely not as good as Alex), and I wanted to see if that stupid Ant had been nice enough to give me an identity. I mean, he separated us, he should at least do that for us. I hacked into government files to check. Surprisingly, he did. I scrolled through the file, looking at it.

**Name: Samantha (Sam) Parks**

**Age: 15**

**D.O.B.: 1988**

**Sex: Female**

**Nationality: American**

**Biological Family: Deceased for three years, has no other living relatives**

**Location: Unknown for the past two years, previously was in Joseph's Orphanage **(I totally made that orphanage up. I don't know if it actually exists.)

**Other Information: Above average intelligence, extremely fiery temper when provoked, very much loves cursing, unknown schooling**

I looked at it and thought _Well, that's pretty accurate. Well, except for the family thing, but, whatever._

I sat back after going back to the computer's home screen, making sure no one would be able to tell I had hacked in.

Thinking about it, I knew that while I was smart, I was in no way smart enough to make it into Wammy's House (I finally remembered that was what it was called). Yet.

So, for the next few weeks I studied everything I could in the library, from 8 in the morning when they opened to 10 at night when they closed. I studied anything and everything, and I was actually enjoying it. I slept in the alley I had woken up in, and it was cool because (and I think this is because of Ant), just a day after I arrived, a rich man had thrown his couch, which he said was "Not fit to be in my house" even though it was in nearly perfect shape, into my alley. So, I slept on the couch instead of the alley ground. As much as I was reluctant to, I stole food, and one extra pair of clothes, but only cheap stuff, I didn't want to steal anything that would be noticed if it was missing.

I only stole things like granola bars and apples and drank water from water fountains I found in parks. The type of clothes I bought wasn't the type I liked. I prefered to wear clothes that, while not really clingy, were not really baggy either. I also liked my clothes black and purple. Unfortunately, the only clothes I would steal, because they were the cheapest, were really baggy clothes that barely fit, and were white and grey. **(Imagine L's clothes)**

I thought about Alex nearly everyday, and I was so worried about her.

It was around three weeks after I arrived that it happened. I had found a twenty dollar bill on the ground of the alley (and looking back, I will swear to anyone that it was Ant who put it there), so I decided to get myself a treat. I walked into a cake shop and ordered a strawberry shortcake, which was, oddly enough, exactly twenty dollars (I should have been totally suspicious by then), and sat down to eat it. As I took my first bite, in walked, you guessed it, L.

I nearly choked on my cake, but luckily didn't. I tried to ignore him and the old man who walked in beside him, who I assumed to be the guy who helped him in the series (and whose name I didn't know) but I only half succeeded. Though it wasn't completely my fault I couldn't completely ignore him. I mean, he was staring right at me, kinda hard to ignore that. Especially when the person staring at you looks somewhat like a panda mixed with a human. Who has problems sitting correctly. It's extremely hard to 100% ignore that.

Finally, after I had halfway finished my cake, and he was still staring at me, I got fed up with it, and went to ask him just why he was staring at me.

As I stood in front of him he stared at me with unblinking eyes, which was pretty creepy. I was about to think more on the subject when his voice started me out of my musings."Yes?"

I blinked then said "Would you mind telling me just _why_ you are staring at me?"

He almost seemed surprised at the question, then he said "You don't look like someone who has enough money to afford to buy something here, so I was observing you in case that gave me any clues. There is a 5% chance you have money, but you enjoy dressing like you do not, a 40% chance you found money, and you decided to treat yourself by coming to this shop, a 5% chance you got the money from a job and decided to treat yourself, and a 50% chance that you stole the money and wanted to celebrate by getting cake."

I stared at him, and blinked, then blinked again, and thought _And Alex said I was crazy about percentages._

"Who is Alex?" I jumped, because I had sunk into memories of Alex, and how much I missed her (and no, not like that you stupid perverts), and I hadn't realized I had said that outloud, then looked at him.

"That is none of your business. And neither is the previous topic. Now if you excuse me, I must be going."

Of, course, I wouldn't know 'til later that L and Wammy had followed me as I went to the library. Looking back, I suppose I should have realized that the old man with the sunglasses and the strange blond man wearing a cap and sunglasses were suspicious. But I was too busy reading a book about psychology to really notice them at the time.

~Time Skip to the end of the day~

I yawned as I put back the multiple heavy books that I had been reading that day back, then headed out of the library to the alley. When I arrived I hopped behind the couch to where I kept my stash of nonperishable foods and grabbed a few granola bars, sitting on the couch to quickly eat, and then I got up to go to the supermarket so I could get a few apples or something.

Before I could reach the entrance of the alley, however, I heard a voice, that I recognized to be L's, say "Wait a moment." I spun around so that I could see him, and when I saw him only a few feet away from me, my eyes widened and I turned and ran.

As I ran I was thinking. _Shit. I'm not ready yet. I don't have a plan, and besides, this is not how I planned it to go. While I figured I'd meet him eventually, I didn't think I'd meet him in a cake shop, and even then, I thought he would not bother follow me, but he-_I faltered as I realized_-shit, I can't believe I didn't realize he was following me._ Then of course, it sunk in. _That son of a bitch! I bet he was fucking following me ever since I met him at the cake shop! Damn!_ Before I could think further, my arm was grabbed, and when I turned towards my captor, I saw the old guy, um...Hammy? No, um Sammy. That wasn't it either, er, ah yes! Wammy. L stepped out from behind him, and, as he turned his full attention on me, with his dark, not-fucking-blinking eyes, I couldn't help but shrink back at their intensity and think _Holy shit, how the hell does that Kira Task Force thingy stand being next to him, with him constantly looking at them?!_

Then I remembered my rage at him following me and I exploded. "What the hell!? You fucking followed me! And then you chase after me! Why? You don't even know me, and you start fucking stalking me! What's the fuck's wrong with you!?"

As I caught my breath from running and my explosion, I looked around at my surroundings, and noticed that my body had, while my brain was distracted, taken me to the alley that was right next to the supermarket that I occasionally stole fruit from. I had been heading towards here (or rather, the supermarket near here) before L told me to wait.

L (not that he knew I knew who he was) said "You intrigued me. Also, if I want to follow you or talk to you, and you run away, I must chase after you."

I raised an eyebrow (it took me weeks to figure out how to do that. Alex still can't), and asked, "Why the hell do _I _intrigue _you_?"

He looked at me then said "Before three weeks ago, I had never seen you. The first time I saw you, you ran around the whole central part of London **(if that seems like too much to run, I'm sorry, I've never been to London, so I don't know where anything is, or how big it is)** with a panicked look in your eyes. I have been keeping an eye on you, and you seem more intelligent than you look." At that I tried to figure out if that was a compliment, or an insult. I went with a compliment.

I sent him a look that said "Okay, so, why do I care?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to Wammy's House to take an IQ test."

Of course, I sort of knew what Wammy's House was, but he didn't know that, so I asked "And Wammy's House is...?"

"Wammy's House is an orphanage for geniuses." That was the old man. It seemed that, while L and I were talking, he had let me go, then he and L had cornered me against a wall.

I of course already knew I wanted to go to the Wammy place, but I couldn't seem to eager. They might get suspicious. So I said "How do I know you're telling the truth? As far as I know, you're trying to kidnap me or something."

"Well, one, if we were trying to kidnap you, we wouldn't be talking right now, you would have already been kidnapped by us." He paused and I realized that was a really bad excuse, but I couldn't come up with anything else, so whatever. "And two, I'm sure you've heard of the orphanage before, and you really look like you need a place to go." I looked at the warily for a second, then nodded and followed them as they got into a car that was just a few yards from the alley.

As the Wammy guy drove us to what I assumed (and hoped) to be the Wammy's Orphanage, L just stared at me. Which was really creepy. I mean, his hair is really messy, and he had dark lines underneath his eyes (which Rose said wasn't makeup, it was from lack of sleep), and he sat weirdly (though Alex would sometimes sit in an even stranger position than him if she got hyper). Also, his dark eyes just creeped me out. I was glad he wasn't that Birthday guy. According to Rose, he was just like L, but he had red eyes. Which would be seriously creepy.

I started to get angry with him just staring at me, and a tick mark appeared on my forehead, but as I opened my mouth to tell him to stop staring, he interrupted me. "Why aren't you asking any questions. Normal human behavior is to ask questions if they are going to an unknown place."

I looked at him and sigh, then said "Yes, but one, I never said I was normal, and a two, I will find out anything I really need to know at the orphanage."

After a few seconds he asked, "Are you not going to ask me or our driver our names?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then asked him in return "Would you answer me truthfully?" When he didn't respond, I nodded and went back to trying to ignore L's staring.

When that didn't work I asked him quietly (if I got any louder I would start yelling), and surprisingly politely "Would you please stop staring at me before I get really mad and start yelling at you?"

Before he could respond, we pulled into a drive, and I looked at the orphanage. It was a large building, Victorian styled and at least three, if not four floors. There were large stained glass windows on the bottom floor, and smaller windows scattered across the walls and I assumed they were either bedrooms, or classrooms. We got out of the car, and according to L, I would meet the other children here later, because they were in classes right now. As we walked into the building I observed the inside. The main room was a grand hall, the ceiling was high and on the wall across the room was a grand stained glass window. The doors we had just entered were tall and wooden. The dining room reminded me of a school cafeteria. The halls were Victorian style, and the library was much like the library I had been hanging out in for the last few weeks.

As I was observing, Wammy had walked off, probably to talk to teachers, or something like that, about the new kid. Meanwhile, L led me to a room that looked like a classroom, but there was no one in it, so I assumed that this is where I would be taking my IQ test.

I sat down a seat and L placed a really big stack of papers on the desk. There were three things going through my head at that moment. 1; _Where the heck did he get that paper. I didn't see it before._ 2; _Oh, I hope it's not too hard. _And 3; _Oh shit, thats a lot of paper._

I sighed and then went at the test, knowing I wouldn't finish for a few hours.

~TImeskip, four hours later~

I stretched and yawned as I put down the pencil I had been using. I had finally finished the test, and boy was I glad I had read all those books during those three weeks of living on the streets. If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have been able to answer half of the questions.

I jumped as, all of a sudden and out of seemingly nowhere, L appeared and scared the crap out of me. I was going to say something, but he said "Are you finished Ms. Samantha?"

I nodded "Yes, however, call me Sam." Then I jumped up. "And how do you know my name?!"

He looked at me like I'm stupid (which I'm not), and said "I looked it up." Yeah, that left me feeling slightly stupid.

After that he led me to the dining room so we could eat, and so I could be introduced to everyone. When we got there were a lot of kids, but the ones that stood out most were a blond guy (who looked like a girl) eating chocolate, a boy with red hair and orange goggles playing some DS game, and a white haired kid who was sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

They all stared at me for a while then after L introduced me ("Everyone, this is Saki. That is all.") they proceeded to somewhat ignore me and started eating. I grabbed some food and sat in the corner eating. I was really glad that I didn't have to steal anymore, and hoped that maybe I'll be able to get some new clothes.

Later, I was introduced to my roommate May, and as I lay down to sleep, my last thought was _Alex, I wonder what you're doing. I really hope you're okay._

* * *

Kaira: HI! So, how'd you like that chapter? It's the longest chapter I have ever written. For anything. Ever. ^,^ Also, don't expect updates to be so frequent. I don't (and I pretty sure Nix doesn't either) have a schedule for updating, so update will not be consistent. Anyway, review please!

Oh, almost forgot. Sam's roommate May is not important to the story at all. I just needed someone for her to room with.


	4. Chapter 3 (N)

Fourth Chappie!

**Alex's POV**

~Three Years Later~

I sat on the couch, my feet on the coffee table as I bit my thumb. I was watching some anime I had really gotten into. It had been three years, I had moved up to part time manager at the café I was hired at, and had made this place much more home like. I learned that cable was part of the rent so Ant was paying for my TV; I had bought a whole new wardrobe, a cell phone, and a laptop. Light and I had become good friends, him being my math tutor all three years. I failed at math; thank god he was a patient person.

I missed Sam, like I really, really missed her. I thought about her all the time, wondering if she was okay, where she was, how she was coping with all this. She was my big sis, and I hadn't heard a single word from her since we were ripped from our home. I even wondered about our parents. Well they were her parents they only adopted me but I considered them my own. There was a picture of us in my wallet, of Sam and myself that I had made bigger and put in a picture frame. It sat on the coffee table right now, our much younger faces smiling at us. I was 17 now, about an inch taller so an even 5'4", my hair was a darker blood red and my eyes brighter and icier.

I was currently laughing hard; one of the characters was being random. My phone vibrated and I calmed myself, picking it up. I flipped it open, looking at who the text was from. Light wanted to know if I could come over for dinner. I grinned his mom was an amazing cook. I sent back that I was on my way before turning the TV off, I slipped my shoes on, kicked my skateboard up and walked out, locking the door behind me. I ran down the stairs, skateboard in hand. I waved at Anri the receptionist as I ran out the door. Yep I was that weird Goth chick that went all American punk kid and skateboarded everywhere. It was faster and I didn't have to pay for anything at least. Money was tight; I wondered if Sam had the same problem but shrugged that thought off as I bend to dodge some kid.

I boarded, my hands casually stuffed him my jean pockets as the cool night air blew through my hair. I had it up in pigtails again. My icy eyes wandered to the area around me as I let the board quickly carry me down a small hill toward the street Light lived on. At the end of the hill I turned sharply, normally a turn that sharp and that fast would knock someone off their balance; make them stick their hands out, or crash. I kept my hands in my pockets though, leaning just right. After just under three years of doing this I learned how to master this hill without having to do much. The momentum took me right to the front gate and I jumped off, kicking up my board and slipping through. I knocked on the front door calmly. Light's little sister, Sayu, opened the door.

"Alex!" She exclaimed, moving so I could come in. I put my skateboard against the wall by the door and kicked off my shoes, smiling at the girl.

"Hey, Light invited me over for dinner tonight." I said smiling softly as the girl as I ruffled her hair. She nodded her head.

"I wanted you to; I want to hear more stories about America!" She exclaimed before grinning. "But first, go scare Light. He's in his room studying." She whispered. I grinned; nodding as I silently crept up the stairs. I and Sayu had long ago decided that every time I am to come over I am going to scare the living daylights out of Light. I stopped a couple stairs up and came back down.

"Sayu, creep upstairs and in about five minutes open his door slowly, make sure he can't see you." She nodded and crept up the stairs. I slipped my shoes on, silently slipping out the front door I ran around the house and to where Light's balcony was. Being the hardcore master I was I easily leapt up onto the railing. I couldn't see Light meaning he was at his desk. The sliding door was cracked so he could get fresh air into the room. I smirked, oh this would be fun. I stood next to the door, waiting for my go signal. His bedroom door creaked slightly, slowly opening. I heard Light stand up and saw him stand in the middle of his room, his back to me.

"Alex you can't scare me." Once his back was turned I had slipped into the room, silently walking up right behind him. He hadn't noticed me; he was staring at the door intently with his arms crossed.

"Really is that so?" I asked, making my presence known. Light yelped, jumping up and turning around to face me, his eyes wide as he panted softly from nerves. "Cause you look pretty scared right now." I smirked as his eyes narrowed.

"How did you?" He asked.

"I had Sayu open your door and snuck in from the outside while you weren't watching." I said innocently as I flashing him a sweet smile. He sighed and shook his head, ruffling my hair fondly.

"Just as devious as ever."

"Oh but you know you love it."

"That's what I want to call it." I grinned, looking up at him since he was a whole four inches taller than me.

"So what's the occasion? There has to be some reason you invited me over since we literally just finished with my math like three hours ago." I said reaching up and poking his forehead.

"I can't just invite you over?" he asked, tilting his head.

"There is always a reason, so cough it up before I make you." His put his hands up as if to surrender.

"Fine, I wanted to discuss getting you into college. You've expressed enough times that you need to at one point. I was thinking maybe we could find one for you and then study extra hard for it. We have about a month and a half before the nearest entrance exam."

"Oh I see!" I grinned, hugging him. "Thanks Light-o I really appreciate all you're doing."

"Well someone has to; you're like a little kid who needs to be constantly watched."

"Hey! I am older than you!" I exclaimed, bopping his forehead.

"By 26 days. And just because you're older doesn't mean you're in any way more mature." He stated calmly. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm more mature than you think; I just act like a little kid."

"Right, anyway we should get downstairs." I nodded, happily skipping out of his room and jumping onto the stair rail, sliding down.

"Whhheeeeeeee!" I stopped at the bottom and jumped off, grinning.

"Oh hey Alex." Mr. Yagami said as he walked through the door. I clasped my hands together and formally bowed to the man.

"Hello Mr. Yagami. I was invited over for dinner, I hope you don't mind." I said my voice completely respectful. I loved and respected the man, he was kind and understanding. He became like a father to me over the years.

"There is no need to be so formal around me Alex." Mr. Yagami said his voice kind.

"But I will." I smiled at him my icy blue eyes bright. He smiled at me, ruffling my hair. I grinned and follow him and Light into the dining room, taking a seat at the table as Mrs. Yagami set out plates. "Do you need any help Mrs. Yagami?" I asked she shook her head.

"No, but thank you for asking dear." She said. Light sat down across from me and smiled.

"Okay if we are going to get you into a good college we have to figure out what you want to major in."

"Hmm well I was thinking I would major in something that has to do with writing. You know how much I like to write."

"Yes, you spend your time writing poems instead of focusing in math class, hence the reason I have to tutor you." Light said, shaking his head. "I'll never understand you."

"I like it that way though! If people can't understand someone that person is more interesting. People spend their time trying to figure that person out, it entertains them. Once they do figure that out then they consider that person boring and move on. It fairly simple."

"Maybe you should major in something has to do in psychology. You seem to understand the human mind better than a lot of people." Mr. Yagami jumped in, Light and Mrs. Yagami nodded.

"Yeah! You always seem to know why people act the way they do! It's so cool!" Sayu agreed, nodding eagerly. I chuckled at Sayu's reaction, smiling.

"Maybe, that would be another thing."

"Alright is there anything else?"

"Actually yeah, maybe something to do with computers." I cracked my knuckles and grinned. "I am an expert in the technology department."

"I really don't want to know what you do in your free time." Light said before looking up as his mother set the food down on their plates. "Alright, after dinner we can head back up and look at colleges that specialize in two or all three of those." I nodded, thanking Mrs. Yagami before taking a bite.

"Make sure to keep your door open when you go up their Light." Both of us sputtered and I choked on my food, my face flushing bright red. I finally managed to swallow my food properly and I tried forcing my blush down.

"I'm going to pretend that never happened." I announced picking at my food. Light nodded in agreement. Sayu elbowed me, grinning.

"Do you like Light, Alex?" She asked.

"No." I deadpanned.

"I would like to change the topic of this conversation." Light spoke up and I nodded. So we chatted aimlessly, Mr. Yagami and Mrs. Yagami asking how work was going, somehow I ended up telling Sayu another story about America. I was currently telling her about the decline in American health. The others were always interesting in my stories but Sayu was always the one begging. So almost every time I came over I'd tell her about my homeland. They especially loved my farming stories; before my parents died I was a farm girl, always out working. I finished my story and Sayu grinned.

"Well we should start looking." Light said, standing up and offering me a hand. I nodded and stood up, heading toward the stairs. We walked to his room and I flopped down on the bed. "Alright so we are looking for a college that specializes in either writing majors, psychology majors, and or technology majors." I nodded, looking up at his ceiling as he got on. After a few minutes I stood up and walked over to his desk, pulling the extra chair over I plopped down and stuck my face next to his.

"The only one I see fit would be To-Oh." I stated. Light nodded.

"Yes but that is a hard school to get into."

"You should know, you've been shooting to get in for years." Light nodded.

"Well if you are going to at least pass the entrance exams you need to study and hard." I nodded. "Meaning every night you aren't working your either coming over here or I'm going over there and studying with you."

"Do you not trust me?"

"You have ADD you'd get nothing done without me." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Meh let's get to work." Light nodded and pulled out a text book, opening it up. So for most of the night we studied, until I fell asleep on Light's shoulder.

**General POV**

Light noticed the unique girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder and smiled softly. He sighed and picked her up, moving her to the bed before going back to his desk to study. It was normal for the girl to study with him until she fell asleep, he couldn't blame her. She worked hard and studied harder, she really tried to get good grades and be a good person. He could respect her for that; he glanced over at the redhead who had curled up slightly. His mother appeared at the doorway and smiled softly.

"When did she fall asleep?" She asked softly.

"Maybe ten minutes ago." Light replied spinning around in his chair to face his mother.

"Will you be okay if she stays here tonight Light? Your father just went to bed and I don't want to disturb him." She whispered.

"It's not like she hasn't stayed over before. We'll be fine." His mother nodded and smiled at the girl once more.

"She's a good kid." Mrs. Yagami murmured. "Be nice to her Light."

"I will mom." He whispered. His mom nodded and turned to leave before looking back.

"Don't share a bed with her; use the cot we have up here." Light blushed.

"Mom!" He hissed. "I'm not a pervert!" His mother chuckled before closing the door. Light turned back to his studies, not long after he opened his desk drawer and looked at the black notebook inside. He glanced at the sleeping girl once more and pulled out the book, beginning to write names down.

**With Unknown**

"It seems things are really starting to pick up around here." A voice mused as the figure belonging to that voice watched the boy write down names as the girl slept soundlessly, unaware of what was going on. "This is going to get very interesting, very interesting indeed."

* * *

Kaira: Well, that's done. Anyway, I should be posting my chapter really soon. It's already done. I just need to post it. Review please! ^,^


	5. Chapter 4 (K)

Kaira: Yo! You guys sure are lucky. I had already finished my chapter, so you got two chapters in the same hours. ^,^

Fifth Chappie!

**Sam's POV**

~Time Skip Three Years Later~

I yawned as I got out of bed, and got dressed. As I headed downstairs for breakfast, I thought back on the last three years of my life.

After arriving at Wammy's House for geniuses, I quickly rose through the ranks. I was fifth in the whole house. L was first (obviously) Near was second, Mello was third, and Matt was fourth.

L didn't come back to the house very often. When he did, he was either in his room working on cases (which is what he did for a living and why he normally wasn't at the house) or he would stare at me and ask me questions about myself. I didn't answer the too personal ones, so he is still very curious about me.

Just a year after I arrived in this world there was a big serial killing thing over in LA, and I later learned it was caused by this guy named BB, or Beyond Birthday (and after seeing a picture of him, I now know why Rose was scared of him), and L caught him. Or rather, a FBI agent named Naomi Misora did. L was just helping.

After that, nothing really big happened, but right now I'm getting a feeling in the back of my mind that something big will happen soon. I was sort of hoping it to be wrong, but also hoping that is would be right.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze because I was trying to focus on the feeling, and I was really glad I had a lots of free periods on Tuesdays, or my standing would really plummet.

Later that night, as I was walking from my room (I had been taking a break after a really annoying math class) to dinner, I heard Roger, who was in charge of the orphanage when Wammy's out (which is usually) talking on the phone, and he mentioned Kira, which spiked my interests.

Even though it had been three years, not a day went by when I didn't think of Alex, of that stupid Ant, and of Kira. While I had never read nor seen Death Note, I knew enough about it (Rose's fault) to know that L was the detective who went against Kira. And that Kira, a self-proclaimed god who killed off criminals using a Death Note, was actually a teenager named Light Yagami, a young genius who was really bored.

As I got closer I heard Roger say "...sure about this? What if this Taylor guy doesn't die? Or he does, and L dies after him? ...*Sigh* Fine, but it won't be my problem if this fails, okay? Goodbye."

I knew (thanks to Rose's ranting about how stupid Light was) that L challenged Kira (Light) after Kira kills Lind L. Taylor. I had also known for a while that the events of Death Note would be starting soon. I also knew that, if the Kira Case was starting, Alex would head to Japan, if she wasn't there already. So, that meant I had to get to Japan, so I could see Alex. Well, also so I could save L. I had grown fond of him over these past few years. Rose had been so sad when L had died, that I knew the exact date of his death; November 5, 2007, just five days after his birthday.

So, I quickly ran into Rogers office as he hung up the phone, and yelled "Please, you have to let me go to Japan and help with the Kira case!"

He seemed surprised, then said "No." After much arguing, he finally said...yes. Kidding. Really, after much arguing, curing, and all around yelling (so much so that after I left the room there was a whole bunch of kids outside the door listening in) he said "NO! And that is final!"

Of course, I, being the person I am, took that as a "You can't go with my permission. However, I can't stop you from running away and going on your own."

So, that night, after everyone was asleep, I slipped out the window with all my stuff in a duffle bag and a note to explain my absence. Not really, I didn't leave a note. I mean there was no need to. I had an argument about going to Japan. That night, I go missing. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. (Of course, even if it did, the house is full of 'em, still wouldn't be hard to figure it out.)

Since I was in the top ten, I got a weekly allowance, so I could afford the plane ticket that I bought online. Luckily (or not, I think it has to do with Ant), the airport is just a couple blocks away, so I could easily walk there.

When I got to the airport, I almost missed my flight, and then I was in for a 12 hour flight. Oh Joy (please note the sarcasm).

When I finally got to Japan, I knew I had to head to a hotel, but I also wanted to looked around. As I did, I was glad I'd studied Japanese speech and writing so I could understand everything around me.

I stayed in a hotel for the next week, going out often to see if I could find L or Wammy. Or maybe even Alex. I know there are other ways to find them, but I'm too lazy to, besides, I like looking around Japan.

Late one night, as I walked past a pastry shop, I saw Wammy (Watari, my brain reminded me. Call him Watari here) getting some cakes, probably for L.

So, after he walked out and finished putting away all the numerous cakes, I ran over to him, glomped him and squealed "Watari! It's so good to see you! Where's (Ryuuzaki, my brain provided) Ryuuzaki?! Is he okay?!"

I quickly jumped away as he tried to throw me off, then smiled innocently when he turned to look at me. He sighed and shook his head with a smile, already quite used to my antics, before becoming serious, and asking me "What are you doing here Saki? Roger never said any one would be coming."

I looked at the ground for a little while, before I looked at him with a wide grin, and said "Well, I wanted to help with the Kira Case! And the reason Roger didn't tell you someone was coming, is because he didn't know someone was coming." I shrugged. "He said no, but I decided to come anyway, and you can't make me leave!" I grinned unrepentantly.

He sighed again, knowing that, if I did or didn't want to do something, then I would or wouldn't do that thing, then said "Well, get in he car then. The remains of the police Kira Task Force should probably be there by now **(and yes I know that that doesn't really fit the timeline, but it doesn't work anyway else, so shut up)**, so you're going to have to act at least semi-normal. Please?" I happily nodded my head, then got in the car.

When we got to the hotel I grabbed a strawberry creme cake and followed Watari (I started calling him that instead of Wammy so I would remember to call him that outloud) up to the room. As soon as he unlocked the door I ran in and (after putting the cake on a table) I glomped L calling out "Llllllllll! It's so nice to see you! I missed you soooo much! Look! I got you some strawberry cake, do ya want to share it?!"

With each word I squeezed tighter and tighter until I looked down and saw him turning blue. I unwrapped my arms from him and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Hehe, er, sorry."

While I noticed that there were men in the room that I assumed t be the Kira Task Force, I ignored them since they were in shock anyway as L turned to look at me, then said, "Saki, what are you doing here?"

I pouted at the annoyance in his voice and said "Well, I wanted to help with the case! I know I'm only fifth, but N doesn't care, M is too busy with videogames, and the other M isn't appropriate for this case! He's too you know, him! And I know you think you can do it yourself, but I had a really bad feeling, so I came to help!"

I took a breath after I said that really fast (and in one breath) then, before anyone could say anything, I sat down by the table I had put my strawberry cake on, opened up the box of said cake, grabbed a fork that I just happened to have in my pocket (don't ask me why, I blame Ant) and started eating.

When I glanced around at everyone I saw that the five police Kira Task force members were in various stages of shock, Watari was shaking his head at my antics and sighing a lot, and L was doing two things. One; Looking both annoyed at my presence and resigned to it. And two; Gazing hungrily at the strawberry creme cake I was currently eating.

After a few minutes of silence, one of the police guys (I really need to find out their names) stepped up and asked "Ryuuzaki, who is this girl?"

L stopped salivating over my cake (which had actually previously been L's) and turned to the police guy (gotta learn their names!) "Ah, Yagami-san. This is Saki, I have known her for a while now. She is nearly as smart as me, so if she has an idea, consider it, because it will 98% of the time be a good one." I felt the need to ask about the other 2%, but decided against it.

"What about the other 2%?" Ah, it seems I didn't have to.

L looked straight at the guy who said that (he seemed pretty young) and said completely serious "You will want to run for your life." I didn't really take offense in that because it was pretty true.

I looked meaningfully at L, then the police guys, and L nodded then said "Saki, this is Soichiro Yagami, his alias is Arashi," he pointed to the guy who had asked who I was, "this is Shuichi Aizawa, his alias is Aihara," he pointed to a guy with an afro, "this is Kanzo Mogi, his alias is Kanichi Moji," he pointed to a tall, big guy, "this is Hirokazu Ukita, his alias is Hidenobu Kiuchi, **(I couldn't find his alias, and this is the name of the guy who played him in the japanese anime version)**" he pointed to a short guy with kinda big ears, "and this is Touta Matsuda, his alias is Taro Matsui." Here he pointed to the guy who asked about the other 2% of my ideas.

I had kept a straight face throughout the whole introduction, but eventually, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me like I had gone insane (I already am) and eventually, as my laughs got quieter, L asked "Saki-chan, what do you think is so funny?"

I finally got my laughter under control, and I said "Sorry. It's just...hahaha...no offense to Yagami-san...hahaha...but his last name...ahahaha...spelled backwards" and I couldn't help it anymore, so I started laughing again. Matsuda was (surprisingly) the first to figure it out, and he kept trying to stop his giggles. Eventually, everyone figured it out. L and Watari just looked exasperated, Matsuda was still trying to stop giggling, Aizawa and Yagami-san didn't seem to know whether to feel the same as L and Watari, or be mad, and Mogi and Ukita didn't really do anything. **(Sorry for that last two, I don't really know their personalities.)**

After Matsuda and I had calmed down, we got to work.

~Time Skip, 8 days~

**General POV**

L had put security cameras in both Yagami's and the Kitamura's houses because they were suspects or somthing like that. And right now L and Mr. Yagami were watching Light.

Light walked out of his room and to the front door, calling "I'm leaving now!" And Mrs. Yagami called back "What is it this time?" And Light, as he put on his shoes, said "I told her I'd help her with her math today." "Ah, well have a good time!" Mrs. Yagami called after her son.

Now, back to L and Mr. Yagami.

"Your son tutors?" L asked calmly.

"Yes, three years ago Light befriended this American exchange student and offered to tutor her in math. He's been tutoring her for three years. They're really close. It's a surprise they aren't dating yet." Mr. Yagami said, seeming happy. Then he turned sad. "Her parents died when she was ten and she lived with her grandparents. They sent her here and are paying for her apartment, but they could only spare money enough for rent, so she works at a local cafe by the school."

L hummed. "Interesting." He couldn't help but wonder about the girl, and so, suspecting her, he starts looking into the girl and gets more and more suspicious of her. Her name was Alexandra McNad, and after thinking about it, L decided not to tell Sam about this girl. The reason was because he vaguely remembered her mentioning a girl named Alex often at the orphanage.

**Back to Sam's POV**

~TimeSkip, 9 days later~

There had been a lot going on since I joined the Task Force, but now it was time to go meet the number one Kira suspect (and the actual Kira), Light Yagami (*snickers at his last name*). L and I (after much begging and pleading) were going to the To-Oh University entrance exams, where apparently Light was going to attend.

When we got there, L under the alias of Hideki Ryuga, and I under the alias Saki Ryuga. We didn't look much alike, but we could say we're adopted or something. Anyway, when we got there, we walked into the exam room, and while I wanted to sit by L, I couldn't because there was no room, so I had to sit on the completely opposite side of the room, and I couldn't see Light at all!

When the test was done (it was so easy, much easier than Wammy tests), we headed outside. I wanted to meet Light too, but L said no, so I sat in the car pouting. Looking back, I really wish I wasn't looking at the floor the whole time. Anyway, when we finally left, I glanced out the window, and for a second I thought I saw a familiar head of red hair, but before I could get a second look, it was gone.

I tried to think about why that red hair was familiar, and it was at the tip of my brain, but then, we were at the hotel, and I couldn't think on it anymore.

~Time Skip, about three months later, at the To-Oh University Entrance Ceremony~

I sighed because, once again, I had to sit far away from L, so I wouldn't be able to see L's totally awesome "I am L" thing. I was really put off because of this, so when the entrance ceremony was over I went outside and sat in the car Watari had waiting, once again pouting.

When L got in the car he said "Tomorrow, Light-kun and I will be playing tennis. Would you like to come watch?" After thinking about it, I shook my head and said no, because I'm not really interested in tennis, and I figured it would probably be boring.

So, with that we headed back to the hotel.

~Next Day~

I stayed at the hotel for the day and showed the Task Force the Llama Song. Well, I tried to show them, but Matsuda was the only one who would pay attention. Aizawa seemed really annoyed at me. I wasn't really surprised, I was good at annoying people.

Anyway, later on, Mr. Yagami had a heart attack, so we all went to say hope you feel better, but then we had to leave, because apparently there were too many people. Tch, whatever.

L returned an hour or so later, and we all work late into the night. Eventually I had to go to sleep because we had school tomorrow.

~Time Skip, 11 days later~

Sakura TV was airing something from Kira, and Ukita and two other police officers died trying to stop the broadcast because of who I suspected to be the Second Kira. Then someone (who we later learned was Yagami-san) crashed an armored truck into Sakura TV, and got the tapes. The whole police force helped!

~A few day later~

L finally concluded that there's a Second Kira, and Light, after concluding the same thing during L's test, joined the Kira Investigation team.

* * *

Kaira: Well, finally done with that. So, read and review please! ^,^


	6. Chapter 5 (N)

Sixth Chappie!

**Authors note: Nix: Hello people. I know I forgot to add a note in the last chapter, but I have one now! Anyway, I know my character is close to Light, but I don't hate him. I really don't before the Death Note he seemed like a nice kid. If I could I would have jumped in and saved him from himself before he had L killed. Then poof L and Light would be saved and Kira gone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

It wasn't hard to notice, Light had changed somehow. I don't know what was going on, all I know is he changed. He seemed more, evil. Kira had appeared in the world, but nothing really changed for me. Mr. Yagami joined the task force or whatever; Light kept studying with me and everything. I still wondered about Sam, what she was up to, but my routine stayed the same, school, work, study, sleep and repeat. There was a broadcast from L, Kira killed this Lind L Taylor guy. I was on my way over to Light's at the time. A few weeks later he insisted on coming over to my place to study and refused to have me over for a week.

To say I was suspicious was an understatement. I seriously wondered if my Light was Kira. He was my best friend, he couldn't be. But it was hard to ignore the changes, the thing was, he was acting like he was protecting me from something. But what? I sighed softly as I boarded down the street. I was heading toward Light's place, this Kira thing was getting big and I was worried. I was worried about Sam, how Ant might have her involved in this. I was worried about Light, if he was actually Kira. I wanted to help him, but I wanted to save this L character. Rose loved him and if she found out about any of this she would freak if I didn't help this L dude.

But if Light was Kira I wanted to help him as well. He was a nice guy, helpful and everything. I didn't want to lose him to this power. _Damnit why can't I remember anything!_ I mentally screamed. _Rose explained everything to us but I can't remember a damn thing!_ I reached the hill and boarded down, sighing softly. _I'll talk to him; I need to know why he is protecting me. _The entrance exams were a few days away. It had reached the point that I skipped going home from work to run over and study with Light. School was out right now, so I would get up early, study with Light, go to work, then study with Light some more. I needed to get into To-Oh if I wanted to get anywhere in my career.

I reached his house and skipped the whole door thing, going around to his balcony I kicked up my board and jumped up, going over the railing. I casually walked in, startling Light.

"Wow I didn't even have to try and you jump. Today must be my lucky day!" I clapped to no one as I grinned at him.

"The entrance exams are tomorrow you should really go home and rest." Light said, spinning around in his chair to face me.

"I just want to cover a few more things okay, I don't feel ready."

"You say that everytime there is a test and yet you do really well. Go home and rest Alex, you need it for tomorrow."

"But-"

"But nothing, go home before I have to carry you there." Light said sternly. I narrowed my eyes and pouted.

"Walk with me?" I asked. "I have a really bad feeling. I felt like I was being watched coming here." I said looking at him with pleading eyes. Light saw my look and nodded calmly, standing up and grabbing his jacket. I flashed him a grateful smile and walked out of his room, him following behind.

"You've been feeling like that for a week. Do you have any idea why?" Light asked, going down the stairs behind me. I shook my head.

"No but I have never gotten this feeling before. It's making me nervous." I said frowning.

"Don't worry about it, if it makes you feel safer I'll walk anywhere with you okay. You're my friend and I take care of my friends." I smiled at him, walking out into the chilly night air. I ignored the cold, holding my skateboard in one hand as I skipped along next to Light. We walked in silence, I still felt like someone was watching me but I felt safer with Light there. After a while we made it to the apartment complex and I waved him goodbye at the front door. I ran up the stairs and into the apartment.

I slid through the house, into my room and literally fell face first onto my bed. The next thing I knew I was off into dreamland.

~The next morning~

I was running down the street, To-Oh was close enough that I didn't need to skateboard so I was running like the wind! I had actually dressed up nice, a nice black and red corset styled button up shirt and a black and red mini skirt. I had knee high elevator boots on and my hair down. I ran onto the grounds and into the hallway, almost crashing into some kid. I ran into the room, noticing the pandaman a few rows behind Light. I jumped over a bunch of desks and beat a kid to the seat next to Light.

"Score!" I fist pumped as I whispered. Light chuckled and shook his head. The test was passed out and I looked it over. _Thank god I studied hard._ Thanks to all the studying I was able to fly through the test easily. As soon as it was over I ran out of the room and yelled loudly as I ran outside with my arms out wide. I stopped, spinning around and around in the clearing as Light walked up to me.

"You really can't be quiet for long can you?" He asked.

"Nope!" I said loudly. "I am way too hyper and energetic for that!" Light shook his head.

"How do you think you did?" He asked.

"It was easy, thanks to all the studying and stuff." I grinned, putting my hands behind my head. "So did you see the panda dude that sat weird?"

"Alex you shouldn't talk about people like that."

"Meh anyway didn't he look weird? His sitting position was odd. I mean I've sat in odder positions but still!" Then I saw the pandaman slip into a car. Inside was a girl with black hair, she was looking at the floor but I recognized the hair and the little bit of face. But I couldn't put a name to it. Before I could study her further the door shut and the car drove off. I shrugged it off and continued to talk Light's ear off.

~Time skip three months~

I was bouncing in my seat. Somehow I passed! I wasn't on top like Panda Man or Light-o but I made it in! I was sitting next to Light who glanced over at me before putting a hand on the top of my head. I stopped bouncing and glanced at him as he raised his eyebrow. He removed his hand and I bounced again, then he put his hand on my head and I sat still. He kept his hand on my head, and I giggled. He shook his head, paying attention to the announcer. Light and Panda Man was brought up to the front and…. Gave the same speech. Yawn. They sat back down and Panda Man was talking to Light. I was only half paying attention, until.

"I am L." I blinked making it seem like I hadn't heard a thing. _No! That means, but Light can't be Kira. He is though. _I frowned deeply and glanced at Light, finally I noticed it. That red glint in his eyes, I felt like tearing up. I just wanted to run; I was best friends with the Kira. Finally the acceptance thing was over. I stood up and pushed my way out through the crowds. I finally made it outside and started running.

"Alex!" I heard Light call out and felt him grab my wrist. I spun around to face him; my eyes had gotten slightly teary. "Alex what's wrong?" He asked, looking me over.

"Let go of me!" I spat, yanking my arm free and running again.

"Alex!" I ran off as fast as I could, ignoring him. I couldn't hear him chasing me. I ran all the way home biting my bottom lip. I ran up the stairs and into my apartment, locking the door and leaning against it. I slid down the door and looked up at the ceiling, tears finally spilling over.

"Why did you have to Kira?"

**General POV**

Light watched the girl run off, what made her so upset? Why was so about to cry? So many questions buzzed through the boys head as he watched the head of dark red hair disappear. He turned to the man claiming to be L that had stood behind him. It angered him, how that man watched with such critical eyes, acting like he was judging him by that simple action. He kept that anger down though, as they talked calmly. Before they left, it was decided that they would play a game of tennis the next day.

**Alex POV**

My phone kept going off, Light was worried. Who wouldn't be, I ran away crying without any warning or any explanation. I finally calmed down enough to look. I looked through the texts; he kept asking if I was okay. The last one though made me tear up again.

_**Alex I don't know what I did. I'm going to have a tennis match with Hideki tomorrow, if you would come and let me apologize for what I did. Please, at least show up so that I know you're okay.**_

I broke down again, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

~The next day~

I stood next to the tennis court, watching Light and the Panda Man, AKA L, walk out. I had my finger threaded through the fencing as I leaned against it. Light saw me and I could see the relief cross his face. They played hard; I stood and watched the whole time. They even brought a ref in and had an official score. Panda Man lost and I clapped, smiling slightly. They shook hands and Light came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alex are you okay? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just someone in the crowd yesterday said something that upset me. I needed to be alone." I lied easily; I thought about it all night and decided I wouldn't tell him. I refused to kill a person, unless it was self-defense, but what if he had me kill people? I couldn't do that, so I couldn't tell Light that I knew he was Kira. Light's eyes softened and he hugged me.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, I nodded hugging him back.

"Yeah, it just upset me cause these two chicks were talking about how their parents paid for everything and how their parents were the best and all this stuff." I murmured, easily going with my lie. Light frowned and hugged her tightly before pulling back.

"Alex, meet Hideki Ryuga, Hideki, meet Alex." I smiled bright and waved at the man.

"Hello." He said his voice was deep and monotone.

"Sup Panda Man."

"Alex! Be nice." Light scolded. "Forgive her, she's always like this."

"But Light-o look! He looks just like a humanoid panda!" I exclaimed, walking up and picking up the man's arm. "His skin is pale, like white almost!" I gently grabbed a strand of his messy black hair before poking the edge of a dark bag under his eye. "And he has black rings around his eyes and black hair! Panda Man!" The whole time he just watched with those wide, creepy black eyes…. Meh I was too hyper to be creeped out.

"May I ask why you ran off yesterday?" My smile fell slightly but I still smiled at him.

"It's a long emotional story I don't currently feel like telling." I said the Panda Man nodded.

"Very well, I should tell you now Ms. Alex that you along with Light are Kira suspects." I blinked, and then blinked again.

"What?!" Both Light and I exclaimed.

"There is no way in hell that I would be Kira. Let me get this straight. I cannot and would not kill a man unless it was self-defense! Me of all people, killing hundreds, no thousands of people, they might be criminals but they are people, is preposterous! Insane! You are in-fucking-sane!" I huffed and crossed my arms. "I have to get to work anyway." Light was protesting the idea as well as I walked off. Suddenly Panda Man walked up behind me, Light coming up to my side.

"I have a test for you, so I believe I shall join you and test you at the café." He said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"You're L; of course you'd know where I work." I muttered. "And before you ask I heard you tell Light at the speech yesterday." We walked in silence until we reached the café, I departed and logged in grabbing my god awful pink apron they made me wear before picking up my notepad and walking over to Light and L's table.

"What you guys want?" I asked, smiling at them. Light ordered a coffee and Panda Man got a strawberry crème cake. I came back with their orders a few minutes later and before I could leave the Panda Man stopped me.

"Tell me what you think of these."

"It's some sort of weird ass cryptic message. That's all I got." I shrugged and looked at him.

"Anything else about it?"

"Nope, I have no idea what it could possibly mean. If anything it's probably just to scare you, taunt you, or test out some sort of power this guy might be capable of." L blinked, his thumb going to his bottom lip as he hummed. After a while Light sprinted out the door. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head but shrugged it off. It wasn't until later, when Light showed up at my doorstep that I learned his father had a heart attack.

~Time skip 52 days~

The Second Kira appeared a long time ago and not long after that this annoying Misa chick waltzed into Light's life. I hated her; Light was bugged to no end by her. There were days when Light would hide out at my apartment because she wouldn't leave him alone. I couldn't blame him. Light also was really busy lately. Him working on this Kira case was a lot for him and took up a lot of time. Yeah I'd still see him and we'd study together and he'd help me with school work but it was less frequent.

I was currently walking through the campus going to see Light when Misa ran up to me. I mentally groaned, but forced myself to smile as she stopped in front of me.

"Oh your shirt is really pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Aww thanks I like your skirt, it goes perfectly with your shirt." I grinned, we talked about our clothes for a little bit before suddenly a blindfold was slapped over my face and my arms yanked behind my back. Instantly I started struggling, thrashing as I felt handcuffs go around my wrists.

"You are under arrest on suspicion of being the second Kira." I still struggled, until a needle entered my neck and after a minute I slumped. Unable to move as my mind and body shut down.

**Light POV**

I stood in the hotel room we were currently staying at. I hadn't seen Alex all day and I was slightly worried, she hadn't replied to any of my texts. Then again she could be caught up with work and unable to reply at the moment. It's happened before. I was standing behind the couch L was sitting on, calmly watching him and wondering why there was a TV on the coffee table. The girl, Saki sat next to him.

"Ryuzaki the prisoners are ready." Watari's voice came over the intercom system.

"Very well, connect the footage to here." L replied. Suddenly the screen lit up and on one side was Misa, blindfolded and strapped down in a chair. And on the other side was, oh my god no. On the other side was a blindfolded redhead, strapped to a chair much like Misa. That blood red hair, pale skin.

"Alex." I breathed my eyes wide with shock.

* * *

Kaira: Cut! And that's a wrap people! ^,^ So, the next chapter should be out...eventually. Don't really know when. It'll probably take a while. Anyway, Read and Review please!


	7. Chapter 6 (K)

Author's Note: Kaira: Well, here's the next chapter. OH! I forgot to do this for the other chapters. I will only do this once.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Nix own Death Note. If we did, we would be filthy rich. And L wouldn't have died. The only thing we DO own in this story is our OCs and the plot.

Anyway, thanks for reading. ^,^

* * *

Seventh Chappie!

**Sam's POV**

I really wish I hadn't got out of bed today. First, I tripped on nothing, which is weird, because I'm normally really graceful (according to others). Then, we ran out of coffee, and of course, I get voted to get some more. Of course, when I went out to get it, I nearly got ripped off by the guy who the coffee, and then I almost got mugged! So far, I've been having a really bad day. I should've known it would have gotten worse.

Now, as I sat at my chair looking at the monitor waiting to see the first Second Kira suspect, I got a really bad feeling. So, when the screen turned on, and I saw the one person I had been missing for three years, I was only halfway shocked. However, I was completely pissed. I was so mad I didn't even notice when Light murmured the girl's name in shock. I stood up, my whole body shaking with rage, turned to L and yelled, more enraged than ever before. "What the FUCKING FUCK is she doing in there! Why the HELL would you suspect her of being the Second Kira?! She might be smart, but she doesn't have the FUCKING mindset to kill! How did you even find her! I've been looking for her for THREE fucking YEARS!"

By the end of my rant, I was breathing heavily, everyone was staring at me shocked, and, apparently L had left the mic on, so Alex heard me during my rant.

"Sam?" Alex asked, sounding shocked and slightly happy.

I calmed down a little, and, ignoring everyone in the room, I walked over to the mic and said to Alex "Yeah, it's me chibi-chan. Don't worry, I'll get you outta there real soon." The expression of relief was so blatant on her face, she had obviously been really frightened.

"Oh thank god. You know how much I hate being confined Nee-chan." Alex said her voice was so relieved sounding.

"To answer you're obviously angry rant Saki. Alex has been hanging out with Light for three years. Light being our prime Kira suspect it is only natural to suspect someone so close to him for so long to be the second Kira." L said in his usual monotone.

"Alex would never kill a person! I've known her for three years, she could never do something like this!" Light exclaimed.

"And I've known her since we were three! We grew up together, we were basically sisters! I known her better than I know myself! And I know for a fact that she would never kill unless it was to save her life, or the life of someone close to her!" I added, still _really_ mad at L.

"So you're Sam." Light asked.

I looked at him for a moment, really wanting to ask why he seemed to know me, and what his relationship with my chibi-chan was. I nodded. "Yes, I am. And you are Light, correct?" At his nod, I continued. "Would you mind telling me how you seem to know me and what your relationship with _my_ chibi-chan is?" I didn't care if it seemed really possessive. The first time I saw my little sister in three years, was tied up in a cell, being suspected for murder. At the moment, I didn't care about anything about the answer to my two previous questions, and getting Alex out of the cell. Whichever came first.

"Alex and I are good friends. I met her on her first day of high school and showed her around. After that I became her math tutor and she became my best friend. And as to why I know you, she has a picture of you two in her apartment, on the coffee table. She always talked about you. She told me that her grandparents shipped her off to Japan and she never got to say goodbye to you." Light said, looking at Alex.

I nodded, quickly absorbing the cover story, and processing the answers. Then I realized something. _Dammit, that stupid Ant, he let her have a picture of us, and I didn't get anything! He's totally playing favorites._ I wasn't jealous of Alex, it was just unfair she got a reminder of us, when I got nothing from home.

And, like that fateful day three years ago, I didn't realize I said it out loud until someone said "Who's this Ant?" Of course, it was L.

I nearly growled. I could just say that it's no one, but that would make him curious. So I made up an excuse. "He's what I call Alex's granddad, because he was the one who decided Alex should go to Japan. He's also the one who put me in that stupid Joseph's Orphanage **(remember, that's the orphanage Sam was supposedly in when her parents died)**, when I finally learned that Alex had been shipped away, I didn't know where. They told me it was England, so I used my saving to get there, and when I did, I found they were lying! _Stupid jerks._ So, since I had no money, I stayed there until I could find a way back home, or until I could find where Alex was. Of course, you, L, found me before either of those things could happen." I was glad the mic was on, so Alex could hear the story, and would be able to go along with it.

"Interesting." L mused, clearly thinking this over but not wanting to share his thoughts.

"Alex never told me they hated you so much." Light said clearly sympathetic.

"Yeah, well, they didn't show it when she was around, and when they did, it wasn't very bad." I said, waving my hand, like it was nothing.

"Sam I want out." Alex said her voice sounding so small and scared.

I immediately focused my attention on her, nodding my head, even though she couldn't see it, and said "Don't worry, I just have to talk to L about getting you out." When I saw her nod, I turned off the mic, I didn't want her to hear anything if I had to take, ah, drastic measures, and turned to L. "Now then, how about you let her out?" My voice was sweet, and my eyes were like upside down Us as I smiled. There should have been nothing menacing about my appearance, but everyone was totally freaked out anyway. As I did this I thought _And that is one of the few things I learned from Bleach, specifically, Unohana: How to freak out anyone by smiling._

"No." L said sternly. "She is a suspect, I will not until she is cleared."

I sighed at this, seeming sad. "And I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this." I grabbed L and dragged him into the other room.

**General POV**

Everyone was scared because of Sam's smile, and the silence that was coming from the room she and L were in. It was starting to freak them out. A short while later, during which Light had to calm Alex down a few times, Sam walked out smiling pleasantly (though they couldn't help but liken it to a smirk), with L trailing behind her, face even paler than usual. He looked at everyone and finally said, with an odd tone in his voice, "She can be realized, but she must come and stay here at headquarters, so we can keep an eye on her. She is still a suspect."

**Sam's POV**

I smirked as I walked out of the room, please with myself, but frowned when L said they would be keeping an eye on her, and that she was still a suspect. However, I wasn't too sad, because I would finally get to see my little chibi-chan after three years!

As Watari left to go get Alex, I was bouncing around on my feet, really impatient to see Alex again.

"Sam? Are you there?" Alex asked her voice sounding slightly panicked.

I spun around and saw her at the door with a blindfold on. I quickly dashed over to her and, after taking off the blindfold, took her into a hug.

"I missed you so much Nee-chan!" There were tears in her eyes as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too, my little chibi-chan. Don't worry, I won't let anyone separate us like that ever again." I assured her, determined not to let her out of my sight for a while.

"You better not, you have no idea how much I worried about what wild goose chase Ant sent you on! He could have had you killed!"

I sighed and rubbed her back. "I wouldn't die. Not when I still have to protect you. You're the only reason I didn't give up living years ago." She pulled back from the hug, putting her hands on my shoulder and gave me a stern look.

"Sam you can't seriously think that. There is much more to life than me."

"I know. But if I the only reason I didn't sink into depression is because I knew one day, I would see you again. Ask L, there were several times when I would get really depressed because I would feel I would never find you." I waved a hand at L. L nodded to confirm what I said.

"Oh Sam." She said before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I know exactly how you felt. Ask Light, there were many a time when I'd breakdown, but I always had hope that I'd find you. I knew I would always find you, even if it took fifty years. I knew I'd see you again one day."

I smiled, and hugged her back. "Well, at least we had our respective friends to smack some sense into us. And on my part, I'm being completely serious." I rubbed my cheek, remembering all the times I had been smacked. "Mello can hit really hard, especially when he's hitting me. _Stupid Mello._" I muttered the last part. "They always found a way to make me feel better. And I knew, even if it took eternity, I'd find you."

~Time Skip 4 days~

Light had just said that he might be Kira, so L locked him up. Alex and I were sitting in my room, where I knew there wasn't any cameras. We were talking about who Kira was, and what we were going to do.

"I remember that Rose always said that, while she hated Light Yagami when he was Kira," ALex looked sad at that, "she actually liked him when he was innocent, so before the notebook, and when he lost his memories. I just don't remember when he lost his memories and why." I finished, frustrated.

"I know, we will save L. I mean what if Rose ever found out we came and did absolutely nothing, she would literally hang us off the roof of her house." I shuddered at the thought. Rose lived in a mansion. "But I want to save Light to, he was always so sweet to me."

I nodded. "Well, maybe if we can find a way so he doesn't get his memory back. Then he would be innocent still, and technically not be Kira. What do you think?"

"Yes." She nodded smiling happily. "And if he somehow gets them back I can maybe talk him into giving up his role as Kira. He's never been able to withstand my begging."

I smirked at that last part. No one could withstand her begging. It's also impossible to build up an immunity to it. "Well, since we don't really know what happens next, let's go see what's going on." She nodded and we headed out of the room.

* * *

Kaira: So, that's finished. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so don't ask. Also, if you found the reunion between Alex and Sam was cheesy; I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Flames will be used to bake chocolate-chip cookies. Read and Review! ^,^


	8. Chapter 7 (N)

Authors Note: Nix: I feel like this chapter sucks majorly (though Kaira disagrees) x.x I have read reviews were its like, ooohhh Light and Alex would make a cute couple, I wonder. Well that's how I took them XD Now I can't decide whether I want them to get together or not. It can go either way here, so I shall ask your opinions. Should Light and Alex hook up, or should it just be a brother/sister relationship?

Eighth Chapter.

**Alex POV**

I don't know why I was excited, but I was. I was literally bouncing around the hotel room waiting. Oh heh let me explain. Right now, Light and Misa were being released from their cells. They were with Light's dad; L was testing them to see if the losing their memory thing was a lie. I knew it wasn't and I would be glad innocent Light was back. Sam shook her head.

"Alex calm down." She said, sounding exasperated.

"But Light's coming back! I need to use my crazy to counter his crazy and make him his normal sane self!"

"That made no sense whatsoever." Sam stated, I turned and pointed at her posing epically.

"My point exactly!"

"You grew attached to Light didn't you, young lady?" Watari asked. I lost my pose and nodded solemnly.

"Can you blame me? He became my best friend and his family basically took me in. After watching him and his dad stuck in a cell for fifty days I am going to be excited." Watari smiled softly, I loved the guy he was so sweet! Suddenly the door open and Mr. Yagami walked in, with Light trailing behind him. I squealed and jumped on Light, hugging him.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" He asked I blinked and looked up at him, seeing the pure confusion.

"I am a suspect remember. I'm suspected to be the Second Kira." His eyes widened slightly.

"You can't be the Second Kira, you would never kill anyone!" He exclaimed I blinked frowning deeply.

"You really can't remember anything can you?" He shook his head.

"Only bits and pieces, the last thing I really remember that involved you was after a tennis match making sure you were okay after you ran off. After that it's all a complete fuzzy mess. Now I know what's it's like to be a scatter brain." He joked trying to cheer me up.

"Hey! I'm not a scatter brain! I have ADD!" I exclaimed flailing my arms as I huffed.

"Right." Light ruffled my hair and suddenly L slapped a handcuff to his wrist.

"I need to keep an eye on you 24/7, meaning in order for me to do that you need to constantly be by my side. Hence the handcuffs." I smirked slightly but before I could open my mouth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Alex." Light scolded lightly. I huffed and crossed my arms, lifting my head.

"I can't help it!" I waltzed over to the couch where Sam was and plopped down, slightly leaning into her. She smiled and hugged me tightly. She was still being really, really possessive but I didn't mind. I missed her so much, and to have her back after so long was amazing. I sighed softly, closing my eyes and resting my head on Sam's shoulder. I never got a whole lot of sleep these past few years, I was always busy trying to be the best I could in school and trying to make the money I needed. I fell asleep on Sam's shoulder, my hair falling over my face and blocking out the light of the room.

~Time skip 10 days~

The task force had moved into this really epic building that L built. I was currently sitting up in Misa's room with Light, L and the blonde demon princess herself. L was currently talking about his depression.

"L…" Light started before standing up and punching him right in the face. The force sent L flying back, Light was still cuffed to him so he ended up flying. Misa shot up and stepped in a piece of cake. I stood up and watched as L kicked Light across the room.

"Both of you stop it." I said my voice was dangerously low and cold. They ignored me, Light yelling at L. I calmly walked over as Light gripped L's shirt and picked him up. I reached them and pushed them apart at just the perfect time. "Both of you-" I started to yell as I pushed them apart but was cut off by a foot to my stomach and a fist to my cheek. My head went toward L and the rest of my body flew into Light's chest. My body had more force than my head so I ended up knocking Light onto the ground and I landed next to him.

My eyes were closed as I caught my breath from the force. I could sense the horror and shock coming in waves from Light. I kept my eyes closed, clenching and unclenching my fists in an attempt to control myself.

"A-Alex I'm so sorry!" Light cried out. I opened my eyes, the icy orbs no longer bright but dark and impossibly icier from my anger. I stood up, rubbing my cheek.

"That fucking hurt." I said my voice low and cold. I looked between the two on the floor. I reached down; picking both of them up by the front of their shirts and lifting them clear off the ground with a strength no one could ever tell I possessed. Both their eyes widened as I held them above me, glaring at both of them from the corner of my eyes. "That hurt a lot." I growled looking at Light then L.

"Oh my gosh Alex!" Misa squealed.

"Shut up you dumb slut." I growled she backed away and clamped her hand over her mouth, too scared to say anything in her defense. I looked back at L whose feet dangled over the ground, his normally wide eyes even wider. "You." I brought him down close to my face, our noses touching as I glared icy daggers at him. "You need to man the fuck up and take a goddamn loss like a fucking man and not a teenage bitch. So what you lost your lead, you fucked up, suck it up, and get over this bullshit depression and fucking find a new lead!" My voice was cold and started out quiet, but was slowly rising until I was yelling at his face.

I whipped my head around; pulling Light down to the same position I had L in my eyes never once softening. His eyes were wide; he's never seen me lose my temper…. Poor guy. "And you." I hissed my eyes an icy blue fire. "You need to fucking control yourself. Just because this dumbass is depressed," I shook L a little, keeping him where I can turn my head and be face to face with him. "Because he wants to convict you of something and you're the only lead he currently has is no reason to start pointless fights! So how about instead of starting useless fights you focus on clearing your goddamn name!" I yelled at him, my nostrils flaring slightly from the anger.

"Now both of you need to man the fuck up and focus on your goals. L, find someone to convict as Kira and Light, completely clear your name. If you two ever get into another fight I will personally kick your asses to the point that you'll no longer be able to fucking stand. Am I making myself clear?" I hissed. Both men nodded and I dropped them. Both landed on their butts and stood up. I looked over them calmly, waiting until L was completely standing before… "This is for hitting me." I spun on the ball of my foot and kicked L in the gut, hard.

He flew into the wall across the room, Light flying behind him. They hit right around the same time and made a huge dent. Both groaned in pain, slumping to the ground as I brushed off my hands and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry." L said his voice sounded pained. I whipped my head around, and glared at him, stalking up to him and lifting him up again.

"Sorry?" I hissed. "Sorry doesn't do anything. It doesn't set bones; heal bruises, piece brain matter back together. All sorry does is make one feel satisfied." I growled, glaring at him as I held him up. "Sorry disgusts me, you're actions disgust me." I threw him onto the floor. "Next time you want to pull something like that, don't you ever try apologizing to me, it gets you nowhere." I turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me so hard that it broke the frame and ended up snapped the hinges in half, the door fell to the ground behind me. I stalked up the stairs, going for the roof. I could hear someone running down the stairs a few floors below. Probably Sam, I didn't slow down, but I couldn't sprint like I normally did so I was slightly slower. I still beat her to the roof, I stood still, taking in deep breaths of fresh air and calming myself.

I heard the door open behind me and raised my fist, spinning around but stopping short at Sam's face.

**Sam's POV**

At Alex's outburst, I didn't know whether to be shocked, amused or disappointed. In the end, I settled on amused.

Once I got to the roof, I saw Alex spin around with her fist raised, seemingly shock at the look on my face. She probably expected me to be mad or something. My face was showing poorly concealed amusement, and as I walked forward, I started laughing, with her joining in soon after.

I pulled her into a hug and said "I have to say, that was hilarious. I really couldn't have said it better myself." Here I stopped laughing and said with a straight face "However, you should leave the exploding and threatening to me. I'm way better at it than you." After a second, I couldn't help it, and I started laughing once more.

We both full to the floor breathing hard from our laughing fit, and, eventually Alex fell asleep, curled up at my side. I smiled loving down at her and, lifting her up bridal style, carried her down to our shared room.

**Alex POV**

I woke up the next morning sore as hell. My jaw was bruised a deep purple and swollen, my stomach had a large, deep purple/black bruise spanning it. I groaned, sitting up with quite a bit of effort and pain. Damn I let my temper get the best of me yesterday. I stood up and stumbled into the bathroom, dear god they hit hard. I looked over my jaw, well it was swollen and bruised and bah it just looked nasty. I lifted my shirt, there was a large bruise over most of my abdomen and it hurt like a bitch. I groaned, walking out of my room and into the main room.

"Morning." I said it kind of hurt to move my mouth but I can't stay silent, therefore I shall suffer. Everyone turned to look at me and Watari appeared with painkillers. "Watari you are a god!" I exclaimed, wincing slightly but dry swallowing the pills. He chuckled, smiling sadly down at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"It hurts like a bitch but I've been beaten worse." I shrugged nonchalantly before walking up to Light and L. Both of the glanced at me and flinched in fear as I walked up. I smiled at them and ruffled Light's hair gently. "Sorry about yesterday guys. I lost my temper. I didn't hurt you too badly right?" I asked softly. Light and L blinked at me in slight shock.

"No, I am fine." L said in monotone as he turned back to his laptop.

"My shoulder hurts a little, and the base of my neck." Light said, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing. I frowned deeply and gently hugged him.

"I'm sorry; let me see if I can help." I pulled back and Light blinked in shock. He turned and I sat on the arm of the couch. "Tell me when it hurts." I said, gently poking along his neck. He winced when I touched a certain spot.

"There." He stated I nodded and looked up at Watari, who I swear reads minds, taking the heating pad from his hands and setting it on that spot gently. Light relaxed instantly under the heat and let out a sigh.

"Yeah heat works wonders on things like this. Since it isn't swelling it's okay to do so. I'm really sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to hit you guys that hard, I just lost my temper." Light glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I've seen you get angry; I've watched multiple fights between you and some random person that pissed you off, but I've never seen you act like that." Light said I chuckled dryly.

"Yeah losing my temper is not something I'm proud of, I go all Shizuo Heiwajima and my real strength can't be hidden."

"Isn't that Shizuo guy from one of you animes you always rant about, if I remember correctly he's the super strong one?" Light commented I grinned, patting the top of his head.

"You do listen!" I exclaimed.

"Would you care to show me this strength once more Alex?" L asked I shrugged.

"I hurt too much right now." I stated calmly. "You have one hell of a kick." Light turned and looked at me guiltily, seeing the large bruise that crept up most of my cheek and jaw.

"May I see the damage done Alex?" L asked, turning to look at me. I really didn't mind so I lifted my shirt to reveal most of my extremely bruised stomach. Mr. Yagami frowned deeply while Light blinked in shock. Light reached out and gently touched the bruise. I winced slightly.

"Like I said, I've been injured worse." I stated calmly as I covered the wound. Light looked up at me slightly shocked, I rolled my hand casually and looked at a laptop as I sat on the arm of the couch. Suddenly Watari appeared behind me and said something to L, I have no idea what he said exactly because he startled me and I yelped, jumping and falling off the arm of the couch into… Light's lap…. Cue mega blushing session. I heard Sam laughing behind us as Light and I blushed brightly I went to sit up, but Sam came around and pushed me back down.

"Gah Sam let me up!" I yelped glaring up at her. She grinned and shook her head keeping me down.

"This isn't awkward at all." Mogi muttered.

"Oh Light and Alex would make a cute couple!" Matsuda exclaimed making both of us blush a brighter red. Aizawa swatted the back of Matsuda's head while Sam burst into full blown laughter as she held me down. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Fine I'll just sit here until you let me go." I said narrowing my eyes at Sam.

"I'm not letting you up until Light snuggles you into his chest!" Sam stated one thing Sam loved was to embarrass the hell out of me at the most random times. This would be one of them. Mr. Yagami sweat dropped, clearly not all that comfortable with the situation his son was currently in.

"Aww it'll be so adorable!" Matsuda exclaimed only to get whacked in the head again. L just stared at the scene with wide calculating eyes. Watari chuckled calmly, watching with soft eyes. Light shook his head, blushing brightly.

"Umm I don't want to hurt her stomach more."

"She's tough she can handle it, now snuggle her!" Sam announced.

"Woman I will get you back." I growled glaring at her.

"Aww but you love me Chibi-chan." After a minute of awkwardness I sighed.

"Light it won't hurt, just do as she says so I can get up. I'm hungry!" I couldn't see his face but I felt him nod before he hesitantly moved his arms and gently rest them over my stomach. Sam pushed me back into his chest and I huffed, blushing brightly red as she made him hold me there. _He's actually kinda comfortable…_ Suddenly I heard the snap of a camera's shutter and my head snapped up; Sam had Matsuda take a picture. "SAMANTHA!" I bellowed jumping up from Light's lap and chasing after Sam who was running off holding the camera. I tripped falling on my face and just lay there groaning in pain.

"Alex?" Light asked, standing up and looking over at me.

"Damn stupid flat ground, tripping me." I muttered around the carpet. Light sighed and dragged L up, coming over to me and helping me up…. I don't think Sam realized I had tripped because she was gone. Light gently helped me sit up, avoiding putting to my pressure on my stomach.

"Come on, you should rest." Light said I nodded and stood up. We walked back over to the couch and I gently sat down between Light and L. I absentmindedly played with the chain as I looked at the laptop. I yawned widely, those painkillers were making me tired. After a couple of minutes my eyes slipped closed and I fell to the side, my head landing on Light's shoulder. I felt him shift slightly, making me a little more comfortable before I fell asleep.

**General POV**

Light felt Alex fall into his shoulder, looking down at her he saw she was almost asleep. A small smile crossed his face, just like old times. He shifted to make her more comfortable; a small smile crossed her face as her breathing deepened.

"It seems the medication has kicked in." Watari stated calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"With those injuries it would be wise that she not move around much, but Miss Alex has too much energy to sit still. So I gave her something so that she would sleep. It was the only way to keep her from injuring herself further." Watari explained.

"Actually yeah that is for the best." Light confirmed. "She's one of the most hyper people you'll ever meet."

"She's intriguing." L muttered looking the sleeping redhead over.

"Don't." Light snapped, Sam was still hiding, probably taking the picture and printing multiple copies for everyone. Light knew she would avidly agree with what he was about to say. "Don't even think about testing her limits. You saw her when you locked her up; she was scared to death as soon as she woke up! She's too fragile." Light frowned down at the girl as she snuggled deeper into his side.

"Odd you remember that." L commented, looking Light over. Light blinked, he did remember that. That was strange, he remembered hardly anything but yet he remembered that. "What else do you remember?" L leaned forward gazing at him with his wide creepy eyes.

"Not much, that just kinda came to me." Light said L hummed noting it was the truth before turning back to his monitor.

"Very well." He murmured before sticking a piece of cake in his mouth. Light sighed, this guy was so strange. He was slightly worried; he wasn't exactly humane in his methods and Alex wasn't exactly emotionally stable enough to handle his methods. Light turned back, looking at the laptop as he sat in a way that would make Alex comfortable. Mr. Yagami looked at his son and couldn't help but smile. His arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders and he was angling her away from L. It was easy to think of the girl as a little sister, someone who needed protecting. Mr. Yagami knew his son viewed the girl like a sister and was rather protective of her. Mr. Yagami sighed softly, taking one more look at them before going back to the files in his hands.

* * *

Kaira: HI! Sorry that chapter took so long. Nix had a block. And unfortunately, I have a block too, so I really don't know when the next chapter is going to come out. Anyway, Read and Review, and remember; flames will be used to bake chocolate chip cookies. ^,^


	9. Chapter 8 (K)

AN: Kaira: Hi~ Sorry for taking awhile to update this. I had finished this awhile ago, but, well, I kinda forgot to post it. heh..-_-'' sorry bout that. ^,^ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Ninth Chappie!

**Sam's POV**

I snickered as I looked at the multiple copies I had made of the picture I took of Alex and Light. After asking Watari where the tape was (he decided, after he saw my grin, to not ask questions), and then I quickly got to work. Soon, the only place that wasn't covered in pictures was the main room. So, I snuck down, and, as I was about to start quietly taping the pictures up, I saw Alex asleep on Light.

Of course, I was happy for them (they obviously had a thing for each other), but I was also annoyed. I mean, she's _my_ Chibi-chan. Not Light's. So, quietly, I slipped behind the couch they were on, and then said into the silence (because no one was talking, the only sound was people typing) "Light.~ What are you doing with my Chibi-chan?" Of course, I also breathed on Light's neck, so he jumped probably a foot off the couch, while the others only started slightly.

Of course, I made sure that Alex wouldn't fall off before I said anything.

"She fell asleep on me. I wasn't doing anything to her." Light said his hands up in the air in a surrendering manor. Alex frowned at the sudden lost of warmth, going and snuggling back up against Light. He smiled slightly glancing down at her.

I pouted at that. I had jumped over the back of the couch and was now sitting on it, so why didn't she snuggle with me.

I pouted for a few more seconds, before I saw that L was on the other couch, so I hopped over to him, and, after plopping down next to him, I pulled my feet up, and snuggled against him, much to everyone's shock. Especially L's.

"Saki is there a reason for this?" L asked, looking down at me as he talked around his fork. It was hard to tell if he was bothered by this or just curious due to his monotone.

I continued my pouting and said "Yes, there is. Light and Alex are snuggling, so, since we're friends, I decided to snuggle with you."

He blinked, apparently surprised, though I didn't know if it was because he was surprised I said we were friends or that I'd want to snuggle him because of that. I decided it was both.

"Oh." He said getting another piece of cake on his fork as he looked over more files. I was a little disappointed as his lack of really any obvious reaction, but I just shrugged it off.

~Time Skip~

Well, this is really bad. Only Matsuda would think it would be smart to sneak into Yotsuba headquarters. And of course, he got caught. Why am I not surprised. Anyway, L's calling him right now to see if he's okay.

"Yo Matsu what's up man?" L said into the phone once Matsuda picked up, his voice was so, how do I put it, not L like at all. I was really tempted to laugh, but that would screw up L's plan, so I didn't. Alex though, was giggling softly into my shoulder. I couldn't hear Matsuda's answers.

"Hey man want to go drink tonight? Or are you having money issues again?" L asked, looking up at the ceiling as he held the phone in that funny way of his.

"Oh man, that sucks." L covered the receiver part of the phone and turned to the task force. "Matsuda is in trouble." The task force nodded and L went back to the phone.

"Oh well we should meet up sometime and go out." L hummed at the response. "Alright bye Mastu." L turned to us in his spinny chair. "Matsuda plans on having Misa work as the spokesperson. We'll be hosting a party in her apartment and we'll make a plan from there." At that moment I got a strange bad feeling, and I slowly tried sneaking out of the room, lamenting on how stupid Matsuda was.

However, just as I reached the door, I heard L's voice, "Samantha, Alexandra, I need your help with something." I froze as L called me, knowing that whatever L wanted me to help him with was the cause of the bad feeling, and I really wanted to run away, but I couldn't. So, I turned around slowly, filled with horror.

And he said "I want you two to join the party as Misa's friends and talk to some of the Yotsuba officials that come.'

I swore softly under my breath because I knew that if I was going to a party, especially if it was a party with Misa, I would have to...have to...I would have to Dress Up! The Horror! Clearly Alex felt the same because she fell face first into the couch and groaned.

"She's going to make me wear pink!" Alex wailed, rolling off the couch and clutching her heart dramatically. "I'll die!"

I paled, because I hadn't thought of the p-pink, I was worrying about the party too much. I turned around and started banging my head against the wall.

L looked back at the sound and asked me "Samantha, why is you are hitting your head against the wall?"

I looked at him with a blank expression on my face and said "I'm trying to make myself get a concussion so I do not have to d-dressed up, and wear p-p-pink." I had started out with a monotone voice, but when I got to the Dressed Up and P-Pink, I stuttered and my voice wavered. I then turned away and started trying to kill my-sorry, I mean went back to trying to give myself a concussion.

"Sam stop it please. I don't want to suffer alone!" Alex cried out still laying on the floor.

I blinked as I processed that, then I threw myself at Alex and, after sitting her up then sitting next to her, I started rubbing my face against hers and said "Don't worry my wonderful Chibi-chan!~ I would never let you do something as horrible as going to a party with that Misa girl by yourself!~" I reached behind me and pulled out of nowhere "Here!~ You can have Tamaki!~" It was a Tamaki plushy from Ouran Highschool Host Club.

She squealed happily and hugged Tamaki to her chest. "Sam where did you get Tamaki from?"

I blinked a few times trying to figure out where the hell did I get him from! "Um, actually, I have no idea. I just pulled him from nowhere. Huh, that's odd, I'm pretty sure that defies the laws of the universe or something." L actually seemed interested too, seeing as he saw me pull it from literally nowhere.

However, as I was about to ponder more on the subject, I, along with Alex, was grabbed by Watari because, according to him, we "needed to get cleaned up," so we "can get on your outfits". This, of course, was met by much struggling, cursing, crying, whining, and begging from both Alex and I. Which he, obviously, ignored.

Half an hour later Alex and I were clean and dressed up in a short p-pink top that had a heart shaped hole in the center of the breasts, a neon green ruffled mini skirt, and fishnet leggings, and we had no shoes. Both of us were silently crying because of the horrid outfits as we waited for the Yotsuba guys to come. Misa was running around making sure everything was perfect and she even said Alex and I looked good in pink. Alex about killed the poor girl. I had to hold her back, though I did want to kill her too.

When the guys from Yotsuba arrived, Alex and I, along with the other girls that L had gotten from somewhere, served them drinks and stuff, and they, they FLIRTED with me. It took all I had not to just punch the guy as hard as I could. However, when I saw one of the men flirting with Alex, it was the last straw. I slowly walked over to him, and, right as I was about to punch him, Matsuda came in acting like he was drunk.

"Hhhheeeeyyyyy guys!" Matsuda slurred. "Boy isn't this fun! It'll be funner with a show!" Matsuda stumbled over toward the balcony and one of the girls stood up, her hands to her face.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ooohhh I do this all the time!" Matsuda announced. Alex took the chance and slipped away from the bastard holding her against him. Matsuda got up on his hands, doing a handstand on the railing of the balcony. After a minute he stumbled and suddenly fell. Alex let out a convincing shriek and ran toward the balcony. The Yotsuba men all stood up. Alex turned back, faking tears as her bottom lip trembled.

"H-h-he's d-d-dead." I raised an eyebrow from the back of the room and mentally applauded her performance. I knew that if I hadn't known that Matsuda was alive, I would have totally fallen for her act.

* * *

Kaira: Hiya! I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! Flames will be given to my mom so she can make her homemade chocolate chip cookies! Mmmm, so good! Anyway, Read and Review please!


	10. Chapter 9 (N)

**Author's Note: Hello people, tis Nix. I'd just like to start this off with Dear god the feels! It's so fluffy and cute. So after three positive votes and zero negative votes I decided to go through with the LightxAlex relationship. Someone mentioned LxSam, I can't answer for Kaira so I have no idea if that'll become real or not. But it would be kinda cute. Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy~!**

Tenth Chappie!

**Alex's POV**

I thought I was going to explode. Dear lord they all filed in and there was like one guy not mentally raping me. And of course, I never got a chance to talk to that one guy, fuck my life. Sam and I got separated and I served one guy his drink, I had no idea what his name was but I really couldn't care less. He pulled the tray from my hands and set in on the table before pulling me down next to him. I thought I was going to puke; I just wanted to run away. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his hand on my thigh as he held me rather tightly against him. I just wanted to run and hide, I felt so freaking violated in that one moment. Sam must have noticed my discomfort because she started walking up to this sleazebag.

She stood in front of him with her fists clenched as he looked her over with hungry eyes. Right as she was about to raise her fist Matsuda walked in and saved this bastards life. He stumbled into the room, grinning like a drunkard. He started talking, but I wasn't listening. I was waiting for the perfect moment where I could slip away and run. I felt so dirty, being handled like this. Once Matsuda got to the balcony his grip loosened and I slipped away running to the corner of the room during the commotion.

I knew this was an act, Matsuda wouldn't die from the handstand he was attempting but that meant I had to act. So I would, I was a damn good actress. Matsuda was losing his balance and as soon as he fell I let out a very convincing shriek, running forward I got to the balcony, leaning over I saw him it a mattress before it was quickly pulled in. In Matsuda's place was that Aiber guy, lying on the ground. I made my eyes water and my body shake as I turned back to the Yotsuba men and the other girls. My bottom lip trembled and I stuttered.

"H-h-he's d-d-dead." My voice cracked, I took a moment to observe. Clearly I had everyone but Sam convinced, but she also knew of this plan so basically everyone was convinced by my act. I covered my face with my hands and ran out of the apartment 'sobbing.' I ran to the stairs running down about a floor before I dropped my crying act and became completely serious. I shuddered, hugging myself as I ran into the main room. Light and L were gone and Sam was still up there, probably going to shower off the filth of those bastards. Frankly I have no idea why I ran down here in the first place. I just did.

I went over to the corner of the room and sat on the floor, hugging myself as I closed my eyes. I was never fond of random men touching me in such a flirtatious way, hell I still had a problem with some of my best friend's hands even going near my legs or my waist, never less my boobs. No one noticed my presence considering I was all the way across the room and they were glued to the screen. Clearly I sat there for a while because Light literally came running in, dragging L behind him. His head whipped around and he spotted me. There was something in his eyes, worry and a little bit of jealousy? He ran up to me and dropped to his knees, hugging me tightly. This shocked not only me but everyone else in the room since they didn't even know I was here.

"Alex are you okay?" Light asked, holding me tightly against him as he inspected me the best he could. I blinked hearing the pure worry in his tone, I was still a little shocked but I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly back. I nodded clinging to him. I saw Sam walk in and there was a slightly annoyed, maybe upset look on her face mixed with happiness. Well Sam always has been super protective; she's probably going into momma bear mode over there.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just feel really violated." I muttered clinging to Light, he rest his chin on the top of my head and I felt him frown. He moved his mouth up a little, muttering something not even I could pick up. _Why is he acting so protective, he's acting like a protective boyfriend? _I thought but I kinda didn't mind it. After a minute or two Light pulled away slightly and looked down at me, his eyes soft.

"Why don't you run up and get into something a little less pink." I nodded smiling softly up at him as he pulled away enough to let me worm out of the corner but I didn't move, biting my bottom lip. "Don't worry, they all left the building." He said and I nodded standing up along with Light. He hugged me one more time before he let go and let me walk off. I turned, smiling at him as I walked toward the stairs. I felt a little less dirty? I don't know how to really explain it but I felt better. I ran up the stairs, fully intending on taking a long shower as I went.

**General POV**

Light watched the red head run up the stairs to her room, a small smile on her face. He was glad he could make her feel better, but he was still upset. The minute that man grabbed Alex Light grew upset. That feeling of upset quickly became a protective fueled rage that led the normally calm boy to stand up and demand Alex be pulled out immediately. This slightly shocked everyone but L simply looked up at him and refused, giving a lengthy explanation as to why not. That only made Light angrier, he pointed at the screen and actually yelled at L pointing out how uncomfortable Alex looked and how nervous she was. It reached the point where he actually attempted to drag L up there with him and beat the shit out of the man before taking Alex from the room. But Watari and even his father held him back and talked him into sitting down.

Light had watched growing angrier and angrier at the sight on Alex's clear distress. When L dragged him away to play paramedic all he could hope was that Alex would be okay. As soon as they pulled back into the building Light rocketed out of the ambulance and ran into the main room, seeing Alex hiding in the corner he ran to her. He was upset and felt bad that he couldn't help her. A long time ago Light figured out what exactly his feeling for the girl was, he was just nervous to tell her. When this Misa woman came into the picture he feared what would happen to her if he told Misa off and went to Alex.

"You better not hurt my Chibi-chan." Sam growled looking at the auburn that had stood staring at where the red head had disappeared for the last few minutes. He blinked, looking over at Sam. The protectiveness Sam held for the girl scared him at times.

"Why would I hurt Alex?" Light asked, completely honest.

"I don't know you all that well and I don't know your exact relationship with my Chibi-chan so I don't know how you stand when it comes to Chibi-chan but I swear if you hurt her in any way I will skin you alive." Sam threatened and Light gulped slightly.

"I won't." He said glancing back at the stairs before going over and sitting down at the couch with his head in his hands. He felt useless; he knew he was protective of her. It was clear the first time he threatened one of the school guys whom he had overheard planning on trying to date Alex. After listening more it was clear he only wanted to get into her pants and he threatened them to the point where they never even looked at Alex again. He was always protective of her, anytime she felt scared or if she felt uncomfortable he was right there to help anyway he could.

He felt useless because he couldn't protect her when she needed someone the most. So he sat there with his head in his hands as he closed his eyes in thought. The young man's father gazed at him sadly yet proudly. He was proud because he knew the lengths his son took to keep Alex from getting hurt in anyway, but upset because he seemed to angry that he couldn't protect her. Mr. Yagami sighed softly watching his son with soft eyes, he knew how Light felt, he was that way with his wife. He loved Sachiko with all his heart, and he knew Light felt the same for Alex. Mr. Yagami took one last look at his son, before turning to the files at hand, keeping an eye on him.

**Alex POV**

I walked down the stairs my hair was wet but I had run a brush through it so it was kinda starting to bunch up into curls that didn't look neglected. I wore an overly large black long sleeve shirt that went down to my thighs and the sleeves went way past my hands. The shirt didn't touch my body much at all; in fact it only really touched my shoulder. I also wore baggy black basketball shorts that didn't touch my legs. I felt much better, not showing off anything after showing off so damn much. Light lifted his head from his hands, seeing my smile I could see the relief on his face. Sam was sitting in similar attire, just not a big and baggy, on the other couch. I looked between the two from the stairs for a moment before giving Sam an apologetic smiled and walking up to Light. I sat down next to him and threw my arms around him hugging him tightly.

I still felt violated, you would think that after being handled in an uncomfortable why by a man you would run to your sister and not let any guy touch you, but for some reason I sought Light's comfort. Maybe it was because I knew I could trust him. I don't know, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his chest. I smiled softly, hiding my face in his shoulder as I snuggled into him, frankly I didn't care if it looked like we were dating, and I wanted him to hold me. I felt him tense slightly and sighed softly, Sam must be glaring daggers at him.

I probably looked really tiny against him, but I was naturally built to be small and it didn't help I was trying to make myself smaller. I wanted to hide but I felt safe the way I was right now. He was comforting, holding me close to him without having a hand or his arm somewhere that would be awkward or make me uncomfortable. I bit my bottom lip, it was silent and I wanted to say something but almost didn't because then everyone would probably hear me. Thank god Misa decided to walk in at about that time, well ish.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing! Are you okay Matsuda?!" Misa exclaimed, running up and glomping him. I took that chance while everyone was focused on Misa's blabbering.

"Light I don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered I knew he heard because I felt him shift to look at me.

"Alright." He whispered softly back rubbing my back gently. I knew Sam was glaring daggers at Light; apparently she had moved over and snuggled up against L. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Light didn't mind having me curled up with him; in fact it's happened before. One time, about a year back, I was followed home from work by some crazy guy intent on raping me. I locked myself in my apartment, going to the balcony for a quick escape I called Light. He came over immediately, the guy had picked the lock, I was on the top floor and eight stories is a long way to jump. I was scared half to death; I slammed the sliding door shut and held it as the guy tried forcing it open to get to me. Light ran in and kicked his ass before smashing him in the head with a chair.

The guy was knocked unconscious and tied up, I ran to Light and clung to him in fear. The police came and interviewed me, took me through the entire process and everything. That night I had Light stay with me and ended up curling up against him in the bed. He was so nice about it; he never took advantage of me, just simply held me as I slept. I was happy, I mean looking back it was kinda weird, but then again he was my best friend and my Nee-chan wasn't even close to me. There were a few times after that when I'd crash at his house and have nightmares where he'd hold me until I fell asleep. So really neither of us was bugged by this.

Thinking back, that man was the first jailed criminal to die.

"What are you doing on _my_ Light?!" Misa exclaimed from right behind me. I felt Light stiffen, I knew he hated this girl but what really bugged me was that she was calling him hers. I had no idea why but it just pissed me off greatly. I slowly turned my head, my icy eyes cold and malicious. Misa flinched but continued to glare at me. I opened my mouth to snap at her but Light beat me to it.

"Misa, Alex is scared. She was touched wrongly by one of the men in the room and only wants comfort." Light said his voice was soft and caring. Either Misa is really smart and figured it out and it hiding it or she really did think the caring in his voice was directed at her. I'm going to vote for the latter of the pair. Misa nodded smiling brightly before skipping off.

"Alright! Why don't you come up to my room tonight?" She winked at Light and I growled… Wait I growled? Why the hell am I growling?

"Sorry Misa but I'm going to be up late with the case. I'll probably end up passing out down here." Misa pouted but nodded, stalking over to the elevator. I was still wondering why I growled at her, little did I know that Light was grinning from ear to ear and pretty much throwing a mental party. He heard my growl and he heard the possessiveness behind it, meaning he gained more hope on a relationship with me, thus the mental party that I knew nothing of. After a little while of just sitting there, clinging to Light while he comforted me everyone decided they were going to retire for the night. Light shifted, getting ready to stand. I stood up, Light standing not long after I did.

I latched back onto him, feeling him lead me toward the stairs with L walking next to us. Sam was close by as well, probably thinking he was taking me to our room. Sorry sis. Sam turned, going down the hall toward our room a little ways before turning back around and seeing me walking toward Light and L's room with Light. I heard her growl protectively and stalk up to us. She grabbed Light, spinning him around and grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him down.

"Where do you think you're going with my Chibi-chan?" She growled.

"Nee-chan it's okay, I asked to stay with them." I murmured my voice quiet. Sam whipped her head around, looking at me with slightly angry eyes. But she also looked kinda hurt; damn I don't want to make her think I'm abandoning her. But I want Light. "I'll be fine Nee-chan, it's just for tonight."

"If you do anything to her, take advantage of her, anything at all I will fucking kill you." She growled before shoving Light back and stalking off to our room. I frowned slightly; I'll make it up to her in the morning. Light came up, wrapping his arms around me once more as he led me to L and his place. Their room was fairly typical, there were two beds, one perfectly made and the other covered with laptops and files. Guess whose is whose. Light sat me down on the perfectly made bed, going to the bathroom and changing quickly into a T-shirt and pajama pants. He crawled into the bed and I crawled in beside him. I didn't care how this situation looked, I was still scared. After that man attacked me all those months ago I had been deathly afraid of things like this.

I curled into Light's chest, smiling softly when he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I cherished his comfort, snuggling into him as L turned off the main light, leaving only the light from his laptops illuminating the room. I closed my eyes, hiding my face in Light's shoulder as I yawned softly.

"Try to go to sleep okay." Light whispered.

"Be here, when I wake up?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'll be here, good night Alexandra."

"Good night Light." I giggled softly before closing my eyes and slipping into sleep in the comfort of his hold.

**Light's POV**

She fell asleep in my arms, her breathing was deep and gentle as I held her. Sam had been glaring at me all night, and was probably very upset with this, but I didn't care. Alex was where she should be, safe and in my arms. At least that's what I thought. I know it's selfish but I love her, I can't help it I've loved her for nearly a year and a half now. Well at least that's how long I've known I've loved her. I held her tightly against me, pressing her to my chest as I buried my face in her hair. I mentally chuckled, her hair smelled like raspberries, her favorite fruit. She felt nice curled up against me, I was actually really happy when she chose to take my comfort over her sisters.

"Do you have feelings for this girl Light-kun?" L asked, turning to me and looking at me with those wide eyes.

"Why do you ask?" I whispered.

"Because you just murmured 'I love you Alex' into her hair." He stated calmly. "So I ask again, does Light-kun have feelings for Alex?" I blushed slightly. I hadn't realized I'd done that.

"Yeah I do." I whispered.

"Does Miss Alex know Light-kun has feelings for her?" I shook my head.

"No." L hummed going back to his work, clearly done talking to me. I sighed softly, once against burying my face in her hair as I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kaira: HI~ So, I loved this chapter. So much fluff! Hehe. Anyway, Read and Review, and as you all know, flames will be used to cook chocolate chip cookies. ^,^


End file.
